New Grounds
by uniquewriter
Summary: Before Shu, he had Wei. Jiang Wei struggles with the difficulty of turning his back on his old Wei home to find a new home with Shu. But war tears him apart, and old habits die hard. Now he faces the most difficult decision of his life. Change? Or not?
1. Beginning anew

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own any of the characters from Dynasty Warriors 5 or the game itself in that matter.

_Full Summary: _After deciding to leave Wei for Shu, Jiang Wei struggles to find his place among the ranks of Liu Bei's army. But can the young strategist ever find the place to fit in, as well aslearn to see Shu as his new home? And how can he bring himself to go up against the home he loved so dearly?

In the meantime, Wei's quest for chaos grows as well as their anger for the loss of Jiang Wei. They build up their militaryforce and prepare for battle, their target. . .the Shu Empire.

_Author Note:_ I usually associate myself to Jiang Wei--shy, quiet, kind--but I would never be able to match his superior intellect. He's one of my favorites. I never believed those simple cut scenes in the game where Jiang simply defects without any thoughts. This is what I believe to be the realistic point of his struggle. In this story, I've allowed a few characters who should've died early on to remain alive. Also, I know for a fact that Sima Yi and Jiang Wei did _not _meet each other in their time, let alone become master or apprentice, but it makes for a more interesting plot.

**_SHU _**

_Kill them._

The moonlight poured through the windows as the curtains at each sides gently blew in the warm night breeze. All was silent throughout the castle halls, the only people awake standing guard at their night posts. All but one.

Jiang Wei sat upright in his bed, his clothes drenched with perspiration and his entire body shaking uncontrollably. _Another nightmare. _

He wiped his forehead with the back of his trembling hand while staring widely at the floor. His chest heaved up and down as his short and rapid breaths were the only sounds in his chamber. He barely saw the vivid images of his surroundings but just a dark abyss that stood before his vision. This happened every night–ever since he had laid in his bed, in this room, in Shu.

"Who's there!" His chestnut eyes darted quickly to the corner of his room where only the shadows remained.

_Just calm down. It was only a nightmare. . .only a . . _

The shadows swirled around his room as the cloud in the sky began threatening to block the moonlight completely. A chill ran up his spine as he watched their disfigured shapes growing, coming closer to him. His eyes scanned over his chamber.

The walls were adorned with tapestries that held the crest of Shu on them. In the corner stood an old but well-built oak desk where his books and scrolls laid messily upon. The candles he had on his stand beside his bed flickered dangerously, nearly about to go out.

Too upset to go back asleep, he threw the sheets off him and stood up, clutching his arms immediately at the dramatic temperature drop. He took a step forward and a stack of books toppled into another, Jiang Wei swore underneath his breath as he saw his entire floor covered in old documents and books. After abandoning Wei, he had wanted to understand and learn about the new kingdom he had been adopted into to.

Zhuge Liang practically gave him the entire library.

He managed to step over the scattered papers and books without making more of a mess and came to his desk. He took a match out and lit the candle on the table, the flame flaring its light upon he walls. Grateful the darkness disappeared he sat wearily on his chair and stared at the unfinished letters he had attempted to write. His ink brush remained in the ink, the bristles stiff and hardened along with the cemented ink.

He picked it up and toyed with it in his hands, the words unable to come. The letters were meant to Prime Minister Zhuge Liang, an expression of gratitude and gratefulness. If he had not accepted him, not have stretched out his hand to welcome him into Shu then. . .

_Jiang Wei you traitor! _

His heart froze as the ink brush slipped from his sweaty fingers and fell to the ground. The nightmare began to come to the surface, refusing to remain in the back of his mind. The memories of that horrible day screamed at Jiang Wei to relive it again and again.

_No! No go away! _

Jiang Wei felt his heart nearly bulge from his chest as the voices echoed throughout his ears, screaming and crying out at him. He trembled as he bent down to pick up his fallen pen but only managed to push it further from him. Jiang Wei moved from the chair to his knees as he crawled to reach it with his fingertips. He clutched the brush in his hand. . .

_Jiang Wei grabbed the brush away from Sima Yi's unsuspecting hand before he began writing, a playful laugh coming from the thirteen-year old boy, "Got it!" _

_Sima Yi rolled his eyes, the control over his patience clearly slipping as they darkened considerably,"Not again." He muttered.The boy's agility along with his intellect seemed to come with shocking speed and precision, no doubt fueled by the same limitless energy. However, the boy had yet to hone his skills at a disciplined level, succumbing to using them for petty foolishness and boyish pranks._

_A task, they were still working on._

_Jiang Wei smiled while moving away from Sima Yi as he stiffly got up from his desk, his voice tight,"Jiang Wei I do nothave time for this, milord requires me to finish my strategies by tomorrow." He said at the same time struggling to grab for the pen that Wei kept pulling away, "Give me my pen and get **back** to your studies!"_

_Jiang Wei frowned, his innocent features never once displaying fear at the altered tone. "Honestly Master Yi where's your sense of humor?"_

_Sima Yi's hand grabbed for the pen, prying it from Wei's grip,"I'm a strategist,we don't do fun. And like me, you should take a more serious focus to your work." _

_"How lame can you get?" A voice replied behind Sima Yi. Sima Yi spun around to see the archer Xiahou Yuan walking past the desk to the bookcase at the end of the room. _

_Sima Yi flushed, enraged at the fact that he had been questioned in front of his student. Another fine example of the soldier's decorum. "Excuse me?"_

_"The kid's got a point Yi, I mean when have I ever seen any strategist just relax once in awhile?" _

_"For your information I play Go once a week." _

_Jiang Wei stifled a laugh as Xiahou Yuan groaned, "Oh please, my grandfather plays that game and he's nearly about to go on his deathbed."_

_"I do not need your comments on my choices of leisure!" _

_Xiahou Yuan hand ran along the spines of the books on the shelf until he found the volume he was looking for. He pulled it from the shelf and blew the dust from its beaten cover, seeming to thoroughly enjoy himself, "If you ask me, little Jiang Wei's the only strategist with a life other than his books and studies."_

_"Which is precisely why he is **my **student and not a personal strategist to our lord. And why **you **follow orders instead of make them yourself."_

_"You know he's got a point." Jiang Wei chuckled. _

_"Hold your tongue!" Sima Yi snapped, "I didn't allow for you to speak!" _

_Xiahou Yuan shrugged, eyes closed, "The truth hurts."_

_Jiang Wei allowed the laugh to escape his lips as Yuan too joined in with a roaring laugh. Sima Yi turned red and spun around to face Xiahou Yuan, "I advise you cease in your mockery. NowI'm beginning to see where my pupil has been adopting his impudent ways. At first I assumed it to be a simple phase, but now I'm beggining to think otherwise."_

_"Oh then don't mind me, I wouldn't want to interfere in your studies Wei."He bowed, voice speakingwith false remorse._

_"Anytime, it's the only exciting thing that will ever happen." Jiang Wei stated dully. _

_"Silence!" Sima Yi's rage peaking at the simple word, "Get your head out of the clouds and back to your studies!" _

_Jiang Wei bowed reluctantly, "Yes Master Yi."_

_"Take a easy on the boy–we don't want him to become a stiff like you." Yuan let out a laugh as he turned to walk out of the door. _

_Suddenly a bottle of ink came darting through the air and hit Xiahou Yuan on the back of the head as black ink sprayed all over his body. The general let out a cry and spun around, revealing his black stained face, soaked with ink. "What the hell—!"_

_Sima Yi smiled and turned to Jiang Wei who stared agape at his Master for demonstrating such an act. Sima Yi let out a light chuckle, clearly satisfied,"And that is how to aim Jiang Wei, be sure to take notes on that." Without anymore words said he sat back down in his chair and proceeded with writing._

_"Why you–!" _

_"Careful, unless you wish for a mouthful of ink the second time around." Sima Yi warned, eyes never leaving his work. _

_Jian Wei laughed as he watched an infuriated Xiahou Yuan disappear out the door, a new respect brewing inside himself for Sima Yi. "Master, what title do you wish for my notes to go under?" A smile on his face._

_Sima Yi turned to him, a similar smile on his own, "Title it 'how to get rid of an idiot'."_

Jiang Wei let out a light chuckle as he rose and set the brush back on his desk, the memory able to warm the inside of his soul. A slight sadness took place of his fear as the yearn to see Master Yi tearing him to pieces. Not only Sima Yi but his other friends he had made while serving under Cao Cao.

Whenever chaos rises on the horizon, Wei is not too far behind.

Jiang Wei picked up the letter he had began writing for Zhuge Liang and stared at it for the longest time, the words of his new master racing through his head.

_Cao Cao fights only for power, he cares only for conquest, nothing more. _

"That's not true. . that's not true. ." Jiang Wei whispered to himself, his hands pressed on his temples that began to ache. Cao Cao always placed his people and officers before him, he never once left any of them behind. Never.

_We bring chaos to bring peace. _

Yes. Chaos is the only way to restore the peace. The greater the chaos the more stable and wonderful the Calm afterwards shall bring to the people of China. Cao Cao knew this, Sima Yi knew this, he knew this.

_Liu Bei fights for a greater cause. .he does not see it necessary for any bloodshed. _

"Cao Cao only wishes for peace." He breathed, failing to convince himself.

_He marches on a path for only power. .nothing more. _

"Shut up!" Jiang Wei yelled aloud as the anger boiled in his blood veins. Though he repeated to himself constantly that he will begin to accept change his heart refused. Ever since hearing Zhuge Liang's preaching the doubt rose inside him and kept growing.

All he heard the officers speak of Cao Cao were horrible names and taunts. Many times he wished for the courage to scream at them and tell them that what they fought for were lies—Shu was a kingdom destined to collapse, not Wei. Shu was cruel, heartless and followed under a false leadership. If they only knew, only knew about Wei's true intentions to bring peace then maybe they would understand.

_Then why did he leave you Jiang Wei? _

"He didn't leave me!" He screamed out. The nightmare finally broke his last attempt of resistance and burst forth from the barriers of his mind. The darkness engulfed him and he felt himself remembering, getting pulled back into his haunting past. A place he never wanted to return to.

_Author Note:_ Fixed a few errors and made them more in character. Read and review.

* * *


	2. Dreams of the Lost

_Author Note:_ Jiang Wei's flashback, continuation of the first chapter.

_8 8 8_

_Sima Yi stood before the army, "We leave for battle tomorrow and remember be wary. . Zhuge Liang is a man who is not to be underestimated." _

_Jiang Wei bowed along with the rest of his troops as Sima Yi began walking through the soldiers back to Wei's main camp. Jiang Wei felt a shadow suddenly stop before him and lifted his head to meet Sima Yi's calm yet grim expression, "Jiang Wei, be wary. Watch Zhuge Liang closely and do not attack blindly."_

_Jiang Wei bowed his head low, "Yes my lord."_

_"He has a mind given to him by the Heavens–the speed of lightening and a sharp wit to match. Whatever happens, do not allow yourself to fall victim to his ploys." _

_"I will not forsake you my lord. . .master." _

_Sima Yi placed a firm grip on Jiang Wei's shoulder that caused Jiang Wei to look up, amazed at the display of emotion his Master showed so openly. As he eyed him more closely, he saw his eyes carrying great worry, another emotion he never saw Sima Yi ever express._

_"I taught you all I knew," a long pause, "yet even that might not be enough to claim victory over Master Zhuge Liang." _

_"Master!" The pain in his Master's eyes too great for Wei to look upon. _

_His grip on Jiang Wei's shoulder released as he drew his hand back to his side, "Take care Jiang Wei." With those words he walked away, leaving Jiang Wei greatly perplexed as well as disconcerted._

_"Sima Yi struggles greatly to surpass Zhuge Liang." Xiahou He said to him the night before the battle. Their tent was lit by a single candle on a wooden table, the two strategists seated on the ground. _

_Jiang Wei frowned, "Sima Yi is the greatest strategist I know. No one is worthy enough to be compared to him."_

_The Grand Marshal shook his head sadly, "Your belief in your Master is indeed remarkable and admirable. But you must face the facts Wei, eventually everyone will meet their limits."_

_"Master Yi is known to go beyond his boundaries." Jiang Wei said stubbornly. _

_"You are naive young one." _

_"I speak the truth!" _

_"You speak only words of false hope. You have not even confronted Zhuge Liang in battle." _

_Jiang Wei pulled his trident from the ground and fingered the beads tied around the staff. He knew Xiahou He spoke the truth but he could not come to believe it. All his life he had come to admire and respect Sima Yi–as a master, a warrior, and even as a fatherly figure of some sort. He viewed Sima Yi with a child naivety, seeing him as stone wall that can never be crushed—invincible._

_"Jiang Wei, I know Sima Yi means a lot to you—as you to him." Jiang Wei felt a warmth fill his heart, glad to hear those words. Xiahou He continued, "I believe in him as much as you do, I believe in Wei. In the end, I know we will come to bring calm and unity to the land." _

_". .with Cao Cao as our leader." _

_Xiahou He chuckled, "Yeah, Cao Cao will lead us all to a better future."_

_Reassured, Jiang Wei got to his feet, his eyes meeting his friend's, "Thank you."_

_Xiahou He nodded, smiling, "Get some rest, we have a victory to win."_

_Jiang Wei bowed and exited the tent, his weapon held tightly against him as he walked beneath the moonlight, Sima Yi's words echoing with the wind._

_Wait and watch the enemy. . ._

_Jiang Wei stopped and looked up at the sky, the stars sparkling against the blackness._

_Watch Zhuge Liang. . ._

_"Lord Jiang Wei our troops are ready!" Jiang Wei stood inside his fortress, the sun setting in the western horizon, the sky glowing with its last magnificent blaze of orange and red. His troops stood ready, their last preparations to go off to battle completed. "Awaiting your orders." _

_Jiang Wei let out a heavy sigh, "Keep your defenses up, tell the men to guard all sides of the fortress. His aid nodded though the order unsatisfying to him. Seeing how he lingered, Jiang Wei turned to him, "Is there a problem?"_

_His aid nervously spoke, "We do not engage the Shu army?"_

_"No. We wait." Jiang Wei then turned to the direction of the stairs that led up to the castle walls. His aid followed behind, "Wait? But our orders are to attack the enemy camp from the eastern side so the main force can do a head on attack." _

_Jiang Wei knew this and he became irritant at having his aid breathe over his shoulder and inform him of this continuously, "Do not inform me of what I already know." He said sharply and walked to the edge of the wall where a view of the battlefield was in clear view. _

_He saw the blue and green armor glistening in the sunlight as they marched toward each other. His eyes wandered until finally he caught sight of a man dressed all in white, his stature tall and confident. Jiang Wei's eyes narrowed on the Shu strategist—the one who everyone said to be greater then his Master._

_"What are you planning?" He whispered to himself. _

_"Sir! Shu forces approaching the fortress doors!" _

_Jiang Wei mind jolted from Zhuge Liang and looked to the ground to indeed see an advancing army heading their way. Jiang Wei's excitement rose as he brought his trident to the ready, "Get to your positions! Prepare to fight!" He ran down the stairs and mounted his horse, "Open the doors at my command!"_

_A silence befell the entire troops as they listened for the steps of the approaching army. After a few minutes they heard their battle cries and Jiang Wei raised his hand to order for the doors to open until. ._

_"My lord! They are withdrawing!" _

_Jiang Wei looked up at an archer who had announced the news from above. "What?" Jiang Wei leapt from his horse and ran up to where the archers watched with the same astonishment at the retreating army. "We shall go after them!" One soldier declared and moved for the doors._

_"No!" Jiang Wei ordered sharply as he watched the last of the Shu army disappear into the distance. _

_"What!" _

_Jiang Wei's eyes locked upon Zhuge Liang who remained standing among his troops, his eyes frighteningly calm and confident._

_Watch him. . ._

_Jiang Wei felt his mind race as he suddenly realized the warnings of his Master that were whispered to him two days ago. A mind of the heavens. Jiang Wei moved and stood before his men, "We will wait here. No one shall leave this fortress."_

_His aid fought through the crowd and to the front, "But Wei's advancing troops have already met heavy resistance, they've scattered our defenses! Please we must assist–they cannot hold!"_

_"That's an order, unless you wish to be stripped of your rank I suggest you follow it." With those words, Jiang Wei retreated to the top of the castle walls where he remained, observing Zhuge Liang. None dared to interrupt his thoughts as he stood there, eyes transfixed on the Shu strategist with both hatred and curiosity. The cries from the battle neither shook or concerned him as he solely stared upon the Dragon. _

_"What you are thinking?" He finally exclaimed after many hours of observation. Suddenly a messenger burst through the doors, arousing the men from their long wait. Jiang Wei walked down the steps quickly and came to the messenger. All the color drained from the messenger's face, blood seeped down his arm where a deep incision was,"The—the entire regiment!" he stammered, "they're a–all dead!" _

_Jiang Wei's own face paled as he heard the message, his fingers gripping his weapon tightly. No one spoke as he walked up the steps once more. There, he managed to catch a glimpse of the Shu army that he so long ignored. Jiang Wei squinted as he managed to make out the white silhouette of Zhuge Liang among the many shades of green. 'What have you done?' Jiang Wei thought anxiously. _

_He moved his eyes to where the Wei army should have been but saw only an empty land strewn with bodies. "No. . " He looked again at the strategist now mounted his horse. He sensed something terribly amiss, a piece missing from the puzzle. Wei watched as the advancing Shu forces walked over the bodies of their fallen soldiers. His troubled eyes turned to his own men who stood standing healthily beside him. Why had they escaped death and not. . .?_

_Jiang Wei's heart froze as his throat tightened. The answer pierced his heart like a dagger and he wished for a blade to his bosom then the answer he saw before his own eyes. Jiang Wei quickly regained from his shock sprinted for the stairs he ran down halfway only to leap over the rail the last few feet. Without any word to his men, Jiang Wei mounted his steed and kicked it hard in the ribs while holding tightly on the reins. Startled by the horse's whinnies, soldiers gathered around to see their lord passing through the fortress's doors._

_"Remain to your positions until I return!" Before anyone was able to protest Jiang Wei rode off, leaving a trail of dust in his wake. He knew now! All this time he had played in that strategist's ploy. _

_Observe him and wait. ._

_He had done so but it only led him right into Zhuge Liang's trap. A trap that might surely end his life with Wei. Jiang Wei let out a cry of frustration, urging his steed to go faster, hoping there was still enough time to ruin Zhuge Liang's ploy._

_Upon reaching the edge of the battlefield, Jiang Wei dismounted his horse and proceeded on foot. Smoke rose from burning towers that now laid crumbled or in ashes. The smell of decaying flesh burned his nose as he saw corpses covering the ground. Jiang Wei's heart dropped once he recognized the crest of Wei on the armor on each of the bodies. Overcome with grief, Wei directed his eyes forward, refusing to look down upon his fallen comrades. _

_"Anybody!" He called out in desperation, only to receive his echo back. After a moment, Jiang Wei proceeded, his trident held tightly against him._

_A man kneeled on the ground, blood seeping onto his armor from a fallen soldier he held. Jiang Wei immediately ran towards the survivor, "Hey!"_

_As Jiang Wei neared the lone soldier his eyes caught sight of the corpse's face and he froze in his tracks. His body became stiff as an incredible weight fell upon his chest, keeping him from coming any closer. Jiang Wei's lips moved slowly, "No it can't be. ."_

_Anger burned in the survivor's eyes, "Why did this happen?" His voice colder then ice._

_Jiang Wei saw the survivor to be a general from his uniform._

_Neither of them spoke or moved for a long time. Their eyes focused on the bloody corpse. Jiang Wei felt his heart grow heavy and his limps threatening to fail him. Finally he asked, "How–?"_

_"You did not come." The general said sharply, cutting him off. _

_Jiang Wei could not help but feel the words meant more as an accusation then a statement._

_"General, there's something I need to tell you—" _

_"–it is unimportant now." _

_"Please general," Jiang Wei said weakly, "before you make any assumption about me let me speak. I–I didn't attack because Master Yi instructed me to watch Zhuge Liang a-and try to foil his ploys before he even has a chance to make them happen." _

_Jiang Wei felt his lips trembling as he continued, __"B–but I finally realized that he wanted me to do so all along. He expected for me to stay in the fortress and observe him. So he–he kept his troops from attacking my army to make me seem like I was the defector. Once I realized his intentions, I rode here as quick as I could but. . ." Jiang Wei trailed off, his eyes cast to the ground in shame, "please forgive me." _

_To his own surprise he heard a chuckle escape the general's lips–cold and hollow. Baffled, Jiang Wei watched the general lift up his head, "Do you truly take me for a fool?"_

_Fear grew gripped Jiang Wei's throat as he struggled to control his breathing, feeling them become rapid and unsteady. "I–I would never betray Wei."_

_The general's eyes pierced through Jiang Wei's soul, his eyes burning with intense hate, "You **do** take me for an idiot."_

_"No!" Jiang Wei's heart beating rapidly against his chest as perspiration ran down his neck. _

_"Then explain to me why you didn't follow orders!" _

_"I followed the orders of Lord Sima Yi!" _

_"Your **orders** were to attack the Shu forces," a pause, "my men are now dead and so is the Grand Marshal!" _

_Wei's heart froze, at loss for words, his eyes trailing back to the bloody corpse on the ground._

_The general's eyes burned, "Yet you stand before me and plead for your innocence when you didn't even raise a finger in battle."_

_A long silence befall the both of them as the wind whipped past their faces, spraying dust upon their faces._

_"I do not deny my actions. I fully admit that I allowed for my pride to interfere with my judgement." Jiang Wei felt a lump form in his throat that nearly suffocated him but no matter how hard he tried to swallow it down it remained. "But I was fooled by a genius, you must believe that." _

_"Words have no meaning here, only actions. And you Jiang Wei, committed an act of treason. There's nothing more to be said." His muscles tensed, "What I now question is where your loyalties lie." _

_Jiang Wei's body went numb and stiff. He had known from the beginning that fighting Zhuge Liang was futile once his strategy was set in motion although a slight hope remained. Now he saw it crushed before him, the impact taking affect on his entire body._

_"You no longer trust me anymore?" Jiang Wei breathed, his voice barely audible. _

_The eyes of the general gazed at him sharply, never blinking or moving away. A warmth behind the young strategist's eyes grew and caused his eyes to water. He made an effort to approach the general once more, "T-this is an enemy ploy! Please I beg of you–!"_

_The general simply turned his back to him, causing the last of Jiang Wei's strength to vanish. He fell to his knees, his entire body trembling with both fear and grief. He saw his last hope disappear before his eyes as his vision bleared with salty tears. He forced them back but one managed to slip underneath his eyelids and fall to the ground. Wei bit his lip as he clenched his fists tightly, straining to keep his cries from escaping his trembling lips._

_"If what you say is true, then prove your loyalty to us." _

_Jiang Wei's head shot up at the general who remained standing, his back to him. "What?"_

_"Show me that you still have your heart to Wei by fighting." Jiang Wei stared at him through shimmering eyes, unable to believe his second chance. _

_"Fight them, push them back as far as you can." _

_His strength returned and Jiang Wei stood up, regaining his composure. The general neither softened his gaze or increased his anger. Instead, his eyes were free from any emotion and simply uttered, "Kill them."_

_Jiang Wei bowed gratefully and turned the direction he came from and ran. He past the smoking bodies and piles of ruin and caught sight of his steed that obediently remained. Jiang Wei leapt onto its back and gave it a hard jab in the ribs. The horse whinnied and Jiang Wei pulled on the reins and directed it back to the fortress where his men were, he gave it another jab and it took off in a gallop._

_Kill them. . ._

_Jiang Wei gripped on the reins._

_Kill them. . ._

_8 8 8_

The sun shined brightly through the windows and lit the room in a radiant glow. Jiang Wei's eyes burned as the yellow beams came directly on him. His eyes slowly opened as he groggily looked around. His body remained sore from the sitting position from the previous night, his head resting on his folded arms before him. His hand still gripped the ink brush and he threw it on the desk. His back ached as well as his arms that tingled. He rose stiffly up and stretched out his muscles .

The birds sang cheerfully through the windows and Jiang Wei stepped to gaze out at the windows. His eyes caught sight of the courtyard below where orchard trees stood with their pink blossoms falling gracefully on the grass. A voice came piercing through the air and Jiang Wei looked farther down to see a lone warrior walking towards the trees with his raven hair tied back in a ponytail. Jiang Wei watched as he walked slowly around the trees, admiring the peacefulness the garden offered.

Jiang Wei recognized the young man as the warrior he caught glimpse of when arriving to the Shu kingdom, Zhao Yun. Yun found a tree to prop himself against and looked up at the sky, his face calm. Soon the voice he heard from before disrupted the silence and another warrior, more muscular and heavy-set appeared alongside another who possessed a beautiful long beard. Zhao Yun turned his head to their direction and a smile went on his face as he nodded at them.

"Yun, I wondered where you went." The green-robed man said, his voice deep and solid.

"What ya doing out here?" The short-bearded warrior asked, following the heels of the grand and powerful man in front of him.

Jiang Wei recognized the two brothers as Zhang Fei and Guan Yu, remembering their faces when Zhuge Liang presented him to the Shu ruler, Liu Bei.

"You seem troubled." Stated Guan Yu, his brows furrowed in slight concern for his friend.

Zhao Yun simply bowed his head, "The battle with Cao Cao worries me still."

"Bah! You're one of the Five General Tigers!" Bellowed Zhang Fei confidently.

Zhao Yun refused to look up, "His army thrives in chaos," a pause, "and plenty of that still remains."

Guan Yu folded his arms, "Yet he lacks one thing that we have."

Zhao Yun raised an eyebrow as Zhang Fei too turned his direction towards his brother.

Jiang Wei leaned in closer, curious himself.

"Virtue."

Jiang Wei bit his tongue down as he saw the smiles appear on all three of their faces. His anger boiled in his veins as he watched the three warriors share a small chuckle between them, wanting desperately to tell them how little they knew.

"Besides," Zhang Fei continued, "when we're through with him, he'll be of no use to us except another wall ornament where his head will be placed for all eyes to see. And hopefully alongside many more of those Wei generals."

Jiang Wei's hand reached for his own neck, his fingers slightly touching his skin as they trembled with rage and slight fear by the general's words. The image of Cao Cao's death still eyes and the action of severing his head too gruesome for his mind to linger on.

"Thankfully we managed to sway one of those Wei generals to our side." Zhao Yun added.

A low growl came from Zhang Fei's throat as he moved for a bench positioned underneath the willow tree's draping branches and set himself down, "I don't trust that boy. Even if Zhuge Liang welcomes him with open arms--I would feel much better if he spent his time in the dungeons rather than having Zhuge Liang teaching him all our strategies and tactics."

"I trust Lord Zhuge," Zhao Yun disagreed, "if he thinks this general should be trusted then I will accept that." Zhang Fei rolled his eyes, "Frankly I'm not too fond of our strategist just as well. All he does is spend his entire time locked in his room."

"I agree, the boy does seem rather suspicious of things." Guan Yu announced, striding up next to his brother's side, "But we shouldn't fully distrust him, at least not yet."

Zhao Yun nodded in agreement as Zhang Fei stood up and stretched lazily, "For now," Fei yawned, "I say we keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't make any 'mistakes'."

Jiang Wei watched the scene below him, listening intently to every word that escaped their mouths. What he had come to fear now came to reality as he listened to the three discussing over him while he loomed above them, unnoticed. They hold no faith in me, they only wait for me to slip away and betray them.

As if reading his thoughts, the eyes of the three generals redirected their gaze up towards his direction. Immediately Jiang Wei pressed his back against the wall, retreating from their view as his heart pounded against his chest. His cheeks burned with humility as well as embarrassment for having been caught by their piercing stares. A sigh of frustration escaped his lips as he slid down to the floor, burying his face into his hands, knowing this was only the beginning.

**Author Note:** I know most of the characters are suppose to be dead and I will follow the true storyline to some extent, but I really love all the characters and I want Jiang Wei to interact with all of them. R&R, pretty please with all the sprinkles on top. : D


	3. Resolve

****

WEI

Cao Cao brushed his sleek moustache with his hand as his menacing eyes stared out across the lands of his kingdom. The rays of sunlight peaked through the window of his stone castle as he propped a hand to the wall while watching his army assemble below in ordered lines.

A single horse rode around the field, carrying the fierce some Dian Wei who bellowed out orders to the troops colored in their trademark blue, their swords stiffly at their sides as they faced directly at the axe wielding warrior. The heat that lingered in the air intensified greatly as the sun began rising high overhead. No doubt moving troops this day would prove difficult, especially in such hot weather.

Cao Cao's brow arched as he noticed from afar at the gates a weary group of men surrounding the entrance, speaking to the guard positioned on the wall who's head moved slightly as he mouthed words inaudible to his ears. A short nod was given and the wooden doors opened to the wounded and the carried dead who weakly walked through into the sanctuary given.

Cao Cao's hand curled into a fist as he bit his lip down before quickly retreating from the view and walking out of his quiet chamber. The vein in his neck pulsed as he stormed angrily across the decorated corridors adorned with tapestries and lined with fine carpeting. He swore a curse or two upon approaching the staircase leading to ground level, ignoring the salutes given to him by the standing soldiers who moved regularly at this time of day.

His purple cloak blew furiously in his wake as he moved through the doorway and into the brilliant light of the outside. His eyes slightly narrowed as he walked out from the paved stone road and onto the cemented dirt that surrounded his castle, his footsteps sending clouds of dust around the air. During his walk, he somehow managed to cool his infamous temper before approaching the gate guard who immediately stood at attention.

Cao Cao dismissed the empty act of respect as he narrowed his piercing eyes on the young man, "Where did these men come from?"

"Soldiers from the outskirts of Tian Shui–reported heavy casualties and territory, the leaders all dead."

"I see," his eyes redirected to the line of bodies that were being placed to the sides of the road, "Are these the reported dead?"

"Yes milord."

"Get them off my grounds." Cao Cao barked suddenly, "Dispose of them at once."

The guard was taken aback by his harsh command, "But my lord, w-what would you want done with them?"

"Burn them, bury them--whatever the soldiers feel necessary," Cao Cao said dismissively, "for now I said I want them away from my camps!" He turned and began walking away.

"B-but L-lord Cao Cao!" The guard stammered, knowing all too well his back talking could mean his head. Cao Cao stiffened at the soldier's words, feeling his anger again slipping from his grasp. Already he had ordered too many of his own men put to death for disobeying orders, he could not afford to lose anymore, especially while fighting two frontal assaults from two enemies.

"Listen to me," Cao Cao said, his voice low and thick with anger, "I am already having to put up with Shu and Wu, don't make me start going up against my own men!" The soldier's eyes carried fear as he felt the hot breath against his cheeks but his back remained erect and standing tall. Cao Cao moved away a second time only to his utter bewilderment hear the soldier's voice pipe up again.

"Forgive me Lord Cao Cao but I must say this, we have nowhere else to take them."

"What do you mean--!"

"--the outside grounds are already full."

Cao Cao's lips froze as his sentence stopped short in his throat, unbelieving what he heard, refusing to believe. "That's absurd, there's plenty of room. Have the men take them out--I will not have the dead among the living men. Moral is low enough!"

"There is no more room! The army has been completely wiped out!"

Cao Cao's lips thinned as he pressed them against one another, hearing enough of this man's lies. The outside consisted of hundreds of acres, there was no possible way that the men had completely filled that amount of space.

"Li Wong! I need you over here!" Came the commanding officer's voice who called down from the gate. A look of relief swept over the man's face as he realized himself escaping Cao Cao's growing wrath. Nevertheless he bowed lowly down to the lord before breaking from the conversation and disappearing up to the stairs leading to the overhead walls.

Cao Cao stood there, frozen in place as his mind raced wildly over what the younger officer had just told him. _An entire army.. .all gone. _He abruptly shook his head as a rough hand gripped the temples that began pulsing painfully against his forehead, "Impossible." He muttered underneath his breath and moved for the gate doors.

As he walked towards them his footsteps became slow as his eyes redirected towards the stairs that led up to the tower walls. A clear view from their walls would undoubtedly tell whether that man spoke a lie or the truth. And if it were a lie, he would surely have his life for talking back to a superior.

But if it was truth. . .

Cao Cao's cheekbone lightly shifted, jaw set, as he looked past the busily working soldiers who went about their daily routines. Their majestic armor glistened blindly in the sunlight as their brows and faces appeared golden in the intensity of the beam, perspiration running heavily down them.

A loud echoing cry came from behind and he looked over his shoulder to see an already prepared new set of men heading out, their leader wearing a satisfied grin as he rode his steed out in front of the rest, encouraging them on. The young man's eyes caught sight of Cao Cao's and he lightly kicked the sides of his horse with the heal of his boot and moved toward him.

The Wei ruler nodded in acknowledgment at his approach, his arms folding at the sight of one of his valuable officers. His spiked helmet gleamed as he halted the horse before his lord and bowed his head low, "Lord Cao Cao, it is good to see you well."

"And for you as well Cao Ren," Cao Cao stated back, "I see your men are heading toward the direction of those Wu scum."

A hearty chuckle came from his smooth features, "We'll take down their defensives and if not we'll make sure to give them one rough beating."

"Your army is well built and trained by the best whose leader is one of unmatched abilities. I am sure you will succeed in your journey." Cao Cao declared, his tone softening slightly as he looked on at his relative who wore a look of great surprise and gratitude at his words.

"I am honored you believe so." Cao Ren said in all modesty, giving a solemn bow again before pulling the reins on his horse and turning its direction away. Before riding off he shifted his head slightly back, eyes staring at the ground, "It is. .a great loss of what happened in Tian Shui." His voice sadly stated, "Those men's sacrifices will never be forgotten. Their stories will be honored for the coming ages."

Cao Cao frowned slightly at his words as he watched the warrior ride quickly off, kicking clouds of dust in his tracks before disappearing in the crowd of men. Again, alone to himself, Cao Cao stood there, completely lost among the activities occurring around him. his eyes wandered as he looked around the area.

Training cadets battled each other with swords and spears whose blades were blunted for safety, screams of agony tore through the noise as wounded soldiers were being tended to by healers, and conversations shared among the superiors who strived to find useful information from the survivors.

Suddenly a blood curling scream came within earshot and Cao Cao turned to look down at a dying soldier just a few feet away who clutched his side painfully, blood freely flowing down his hand.

"He is lost," came the tired voice of the doctor who examined him, "please end his life so he won't endure anymore pain."

"N--n-no!" The bleeding soldier wheezed at the doctor's assistant who unsheathed his dagger. "I--I--I must tell! I--I must tell _him_!" The weak soldier's eyes widened in fear as the dagger came into view, positioned over his open chest. "W-w-wait!"

Cao Cao walked hurriedly forward, raising a hand to the assistant who turned at his firm order, "Wait stop!" The assistant rose to his feet and bowed in compliance as he placed the dagger quickly back in his belt, much to its victim's relief.

"Who is this man?"

"Zhu Ling, of Jiang Wei's lost division." The assistant stated.

"Lost?" Cao Cao said, kneeling down to the dying soldier whose breaths became quick and short. "L-l-lord C-cao C-cao!" The soldier said as a mouthful of blood poured from his lips, unable to mask the surprise or pain in his face.

"What happened son?"

"A--An attack from Z-zhuge Liang drove us b-back!" He coughed up more of his blood, "A-a f-few soldiers ma-anaged to escape but the a-army was t-too powerful. S-so many d-died!" He swallowed with great difficulty, his body beginning to tremble from the amounts of blood lost but he continued.

"H-h-he tricked us all. S-s-somehow h-his plan w-worked..a-a number of soldiers d-defected and s-started killing t-their o-own army."

"Zhuge Liang." Cao Cao said through his teeth as intense hatred built for the mostly despised strategist of the Shu army. "X-xiahou He. ."The soldier spatted out, his voice growing softer that Cao Cao needed to lean in order to hear his fading words.

"H--h-he didn't make i-it back-k." Cao Cao's eyes widened at the name of his cousin's son, "What!"

"I--I saw his body o-on the field b-before retreating. A-alot of b-blood. T-too m-much for h-him to l-live."Between his gasps for air his eyes widened in pain as he forced himself to continue living, "I--i was t-told to t-tell X-xiahouY-yuan b-but an arrow. ."

Cao Cao pressed a firm grip on the man's crimson stained shoulder, "I'll tell him for you." The man's lips curled into a struggling smile before his chest heaved as he breathed his last dying breath and then went limp, eyes opened wide and mouth agape. Cao Cao turned away and stood up, noticing the assistant still standing there, "Take him away. There's nothing more to see." His voice demanded, the command and authority lost from the sudden presence of death.

The assistant nodded curtly and moved for the body as Cao Cao walked away and back to the dirt road. _Xiahou He is. .dead!_ His eyes looked up at the sky to where he saw the sun beginning to hide behind dim clouds as a low rumble began in the sky. Chaos indeed was upon them. His coal eyes again looked at the surrounding walls where archers walked their posts, weapons tightly in hand.

Cao Cao found himself walking up the stone stairs, his boots clicking noisily against the hard surface and warning the standing men of their lord's presence. As he moved forward, nearing the edge of the wall he stopped for a minute, taking in one last large breath before looking out.

"So. .this is Tian Shui's army." Cao Cao said aloud to himself with a painful expression as he looked at the devastation.

Broken weapons, armor and supplies all came piled together in large heaps that towered high. Smoke lifted into the sky from the damaged wagons whose jagged edges caught fire from the searing heat. The alive raced over a ground completely blanketed by corpses, stumbling, falling on their bloodied bodies while others were forced to walk among them in order to get their positions.

Laborers whose mouths and noses were covered behind a white cloth carried the dead, stacking them neatly in piles before having a torch bearer light them afire. The ashes were picked up by the wind that blew the small specs of black in the air. The stench of rotting flesh and blood nearly choked Cao Cao as he covered his mouth.

His eyes suddenly caught a standing figure in the middle of the deathly scene and his eyes strained to see the face but the man's back stared back at him although Cao Cao had a good sense on who stood out there. He gratefully looked away and walked quickly down the steps and out from entrance gates. He turned to the guard, "Close the gates, I don't want any of my men to see this."

The general nodded and began with ease and the held of another man to close the wooden doors that boomed loudly behind him as they shut.

A considerably amount of bodies had been already successfully taken care of but hundreds more remained. Cao Cao moved past them cautiously, stumbling a few times on broken armor and corpses that lied strewn in the streets. Approaching the man he had spotted from the wall, Cao Cao stopped upon noticing his strategist watching the scene silently.

He neither spoke nor gave the slightest notion that he saw Cao Cao but he knew he was there. Cao Cao knew as well for he walked hesitantly up to the young man who held his elegant fan he used as a weapon against his chest, his slender fingers playing delicately with the smooth black feathers at the end.

"Xiahou He is dead." Sima Yi finally said quietly after a great silence. Cao Cao nodded stiffly, coming up to the side of the acclaimed strategist and mentor. Sima Yi's eyes closed as he bowed his head low in humility, "I. .have failed you my lord."

Cao Cao shook his head silently, "This is just a minor set back, we will have our revenge when the time is right."

Sima Yi rose his head to the ashen sky, "There is no darker day than this one that the heavens chose to abandon us."

"There will be other days," Cao Cao assured him as he overlooked the corpses," many more."

Sima Yi nodded slowly before bowing down lowly to his lord and slowly setting off for the castle. Cao Cao noticed in that brief instant of meeting his eyes a deep trouble conflicting inside his officer, the spark of confidence and pride he had grown accustomed to slightly dimmed.

"Sima Yi." Cao Cao called out to the strategist who obediently stopped at his voice, though refusing to turn around. "My lord?" His voice asked, a hint of sadness present in his tone.

"Something happened." Cao Cao stated as he noticed a slight tension coming over Sima Yi's body, underneath his heavy robes that fell gracefully to the ground. "Tell me."

Sima Yi remained silent, the sound of burning bodies echoing through the air as shouts of orders were given to the working slaves who bustled the bodies into the fiery blazes. A trembling sigh escaped Sima Yi's lips as he said quietly, "Jiang Wei is gone."

Cao Cao shifted, unnerved at learning another death of a highly valued officer. "He--?"

"He was captured and taken into the enemy hands," Sima Yi stated mournfully, examining the feathers on his weapons, "or so they told me."

Cao Cao grew silent again and looked at the ground in discomfort, knowing how highly Sima Yi had spoke of the boy and how proud he was of teaching such a fine young man from such a ripe age of youth. He had watched over the boy long years, watching him grow up with pride as the boy demonstrated his worth to the Wei army. A truly sad day of loss for their kingdom.

"He will never be forgotten." Cao Cao attempted to say the little words of comfort he knew would go unnoticed and they did. Sima Yi turned once more to Cao Cao, "The burial preparations for the officers will be held tonight in the courtyards," a pause, "I would be greatly appreciative. .if you. ."

"I'll be there." Cao Cao said.

A small smile came over Sima Yi's face as he bowed once more before retreating back to the castle. Cao Cao followed him silently after letting a few distance come between them, knowing the strategist was savoring his moments alone to himself.

_8 8 8 _

That night, fires lit the courtyards as the honorary bodies of the dead officers and acclaimed heros. Among them stood the men who watched the blazing flames scorch the bodies and wood surrounding them. Cao Cao stood at the side of his two cousins and other officers as they watched the blackened bodies disintegrating to ashes in complete silence.

No one dared to even utter a word as the people watched with mournful eyes at their lost comrades. Cao Cao stole a glance at his youngest cousin who's head bowed low before the body, his one eye closed shut as he stood there.

A fierce wind carried the smoke to the starry sky above, sending both thoughts and farewells from the group of men who stood surrounding the burial ritual.

Xiahou Yuan eyes remained open, staring blankly at the fire as it engulfed the body of his fourth son, his lips rubbing against each other as his fists tightened into trembling fists. Silently, the men began to disperse, moving throughout the courtyard as they wandered over aimlessly towards the next burning corpse. Cao Cao eyed his two cousins who remained rooted in the spot, wanting to give them words of comfort but knowing he never was really good at that.

His eyes searched through the darkness for Sima Yi, who he had promised to stand next to for his young apprentice.

"Such a dark hour this night brings upon us." His ears overhead Xu Huang say quietly to his companion who nodded in agreement, "Truly a terrible to end to such lovely lives."

Cao Cao noticed Sima Yi standing next to a pile of wood, a body not present but with possessions that he could only assume belonged to his now deceased apprentice. He moved quietly over to Sima Yi who looked at Cao Cao and stepping to the side to grant him space among the surrounding soldiers. "Thank you for coming."

"As I promised." Cao Cao whispered back, his now black cape blowing gently in the breeze. He watched as a few soldiers turned away from the tragic scene and had to move before their emotions slipped. An assortment of beautiful places sat at the bottom of the pile, their white petals glowing magnificently in the moonlight.

"They said even though he had been captured that they would most likely keep him alive upon learning he belonged to me," Sima Yi spoke softly, his lips barely moving, "but I told them that that was highly unlikely."

Cao Cao chose to remain silent at the statement, watching the fire devouring every item in its raging path, "You can train a new one, if you wish."

Sima Yi shook his head, "I think not," a surprising chuckle escaped his throat, "You know what they say, the first is always the charm."

"He was an honorary man and one I would've liked to see rise up in the ranks of my army." Cao Cao stated more so to the fire than to Sima Yi.

"He never truly managed to hone his patience with a spear and always had a second opinion to my own." Sima Yi smiled, looking up at the fading smoke disappearing with the memory in the fire's its polluting ashes."And yet. . .I loved him like a son." He turned all-knowingly at the shocked expression on Cao Cao's face, "And tell that to anyone and I will quickly deny that."

Cao Cao's smile curved his moustache upward, "Very well then." The silence would have prolonged if not for a fierce cry that shook the silence, greatly startling everyone as they turned towards the direction of the castle wall. Immediately noticing his two cousins who wrestled with each other, Cao Cao moved quickly forward, Sima Yi following at his heels.

"Don't! Let me go!" Xiahou Yuan barked at the one-eyed officer who held his arms fiercely with his hands, "Yuan stop this!"

"He was my son! And those murderers killed him! They killed him!" Xiahou Yuan screams pierced the heavy silence like a knife as the two officers went to the ground.

"What happened?" Cao Cao demanded anxiously.

"My lord!" Xiahou Dun exclaimed before rolling around the grass, struggling to keep a hold on his brother.

"I'll kill them! I'll kill them all!" Xiahou Yuan roared in fury, eyes blazing with blinding hate that Cao Cao only knew the ill-tempered warrior could produce. Cao Cao's eyes scanned the vicinity, noticing angered looks staring in their direction for interrupting the peace.

"Yuan calm down!" Ordered the long haired warrior who lifted themselves up to their feet with incredible strength. "This is a place of mourning!"

"Mourning is useless!" Yuan screamed as his arms dangled uselessly in the air, "It won't bring back my son! No, I want to cut their heads off!"

Xiahou Yuan's flying fist managed to connect to his brother's face and he fell to the ground over the force. Xiahou Yuan charged at the stone wall with an anguished cry and began punching the stone bricks in an act of pure anger and despair, causing only black and blue bruises to appear on his knuckles. "He was young and stupid that kid! I told him not to go! I told him!"

The three warriors stared sadly at him in silence, unable to form words, knowing it would be only foolish to do so. "There was nothing you could have done." His brother consoled him, "death comes to all eventually."

"It wasn't his time yet! He could've become so much more! He was going to became something great--I just knew it!"

Cao Cao allowed his eyes to look at Sima Yi who seemed to struggle with his own self at hearing the words, mirroring his own thoughts and feelings towards his own loss. For now though, Sima Yi kept a cool expression, allowing Xiahou Yuan to carry both their anger and hatred. .for now.

Finally letting out a cry of despair, Yuan crumbled to the ground in a heap and taking to pounding the grass instead. "I'm sorry!" He declared in a choked apology, "I'm sorry. .brother!"

"Don't," his brother reassured him, "it didn't hurt."

"Lord Cao Cao. ." Yuan's voice struggled to form through the evident tears that trailed down his face, "please tell me I'll get the chance for revenge!"

Cao Cao frowned as Yuan's eyes pierced his own, "Please tell me I'll be able to avenge my son's death!"

All eyes gazed at their leader who let out a heavy sigh before nodding, "We shall all get the vengeance we seek, to bring the deceased spirits to peace."

"Shu will pay, I'll see to that." Sima Yi said dangerously.

"We will all see to that." Cao Cao proclaimed as their eyes turned toward the numerous fires across the courtyard, their flames slowly dying into the night sky.


	4. Emotions

**_SHU_**

Sweat dripped endlessly down his face as the hot beams of the sun basked across his rosy cheeks. Jiang Wei stared out weakly at the distorted image that he could only assume to be the powerful man who had so recently knocked him down on the grass. He remained on his back, chest heaving up and down as his lungs struggled to claim air until suddenly feeling a heavy boot kick him in the ribs.

"Let's try again." Bellowed the greatly annoyed voice, giving every hint that his patience had left him long ago.

Swallowing down hard, Jiang Wei ignored the visible white shock of pain that appeared before his eyes as he lifted himself back up to his feet. He resented his newly assigned training instructor as much as the mighty warrior did him. Upon applying weight to his legs, Jiang Wei stumbled back down to one knee at the sudden surge of pain that shot throughout his body.

The training itself was tedious and he found himself wanting more then ever for the cool bath and rest that awaited him at the end of the day, all those days of endless training. A wave of humility heightened the searing heat on his face as he recalled Zhuge Liang's painful words from weeks ago.

_"You're young." He commented plainly. _

_Jiang Wei kept silent, despite the harsh response that burned on his lips, struggling to free itself. He watched as Zhuge Liang circled him like an ominous vulture about to choose its prey from the sky. With tension rising in his body, Jiang Wei stood completely stiff as the older strategist continued with his observation._

_His chestnut bangs fell smoothly over his eyes as he realized several of the Shu officers slow their pace to speculate on the scene of their newly appointed officer, curious while also enjoying the embarrassment that clearly showed in Jiang Wei's sudden silence. Zhuge Liang continued on, ignoring the new onlooking eyes and making those harsh comments._

_"Hold out your arms." He instructed. Jiang Wei turned his head to his new master, about to protest but deciding against the point when he noticed those cool eyes narrowing on him sternly. Zhuge Liang's icy fingers pinched his flesh as he examined every detail of his skin until every part of the surface had been thoroughly looked at._

_"No muscles and you're skinny." His blunt statement came out as his fingers rested at his sides, "In battle you wouldn't stand any chance of survival by an even simple attack. It amazes me you survived this long."_

_Jiang Wei heard the snickering coming from behind him and bowed his head even more to keep from showing the shame across his face. Zhuge Liang disregarded the officers and walked in front of his youngest pupil, "Unfortunately combat is not my strength. For that, I will assign you a teacher. You will begin tomorrow, seven hours a day, everyday until I notice improvement." And with those words he left Jiang Wei and exited out through the open doorway and into the corridor, passing the onlooking soldiers._

_"Weakling." Came the sharp voice from outside as Wei noticed that Zhang Fei officer glaring at him with great contempt and amusement. Jiang Wei, too humiliated to respond, simply walked past him quietly, hearing his hearty laugh echoing in the hallways as it was joined by the others._

"Stop standing there and get to your horse!" Guan Yu's angered voice cut through Wei's thoughts and he quickly ran the rest of the steps to his raven haired steed that stood patiently for him, tail swishing happily at its master's approach. Jiang Wei bent over and picked up the spear he had dropped in his last attack before lifting his aching body back on the saddle.

As a newly adopted officer, he was expected to undergo rigorous training and studying to meet the standards of his new Lord, enabling him to be commissioned in the next battle. Though already a capable officer who could easily use a weapon, his skills were not satisfactory enough for Shu. And as the first and most popular pupil of Master Liang, he was expected to excel lin his tests--performing greater than normal standards.

Jiang Wei bit his parched lips that began to bleed, denied the water needed to keep them from throbbing. Pulling the reins on his horse, he made the animal obediently face the direction of his teacher who's eyes bore through him like the devilish heat waves searing his skin. Guan Yu readied his own superior Blue Dragon, the weapon adorned beautifully with decorations of honor. Jiang Wei stole a glance at his own weapon, eyeing the plain spear blade and simple wooden pole with great distaste.

"Prepare yourself!" Guan Yu commanded firmly.

Jiang Wei's hand tightly gripped the wooden pole as the other tightened around his reins. Like the numerous times before, he was expected to master a successful front attack while on horseback, knocking the enemy over successfully while keeping himself still up. A simple task when faced with any ordinary opponent; but when up against the God of War...

His eyes directed up towards the fierce weapon in Guan Yu's hand, the deadly blade gleaming menacingly and causing a slight shiver to run down his spine. He never particularly cared for the daily combat that was incorporated in the lives of every soldier. Always he had preferred the intellectual thinking and decision-making that a strategist's life offered, one that he thoroughly enjoyed.

Jiang Wei jabbed fiercely into the rib cage of his horse, making it suddenly bolt forward in lightening speed toward his target. The hooves beat noisily on the grass as he raised his spear, tip pointed directly for Guan Yu's head. Guan Yu had also moved, his horse gaining incredible momentum and passing Jiang Wei before the boy even felt the blunt end of the spear crush into his neck and sending him tumbling to the ground.

His hands instinctively moved to his bruised throat, struggling fiercely for air as his now throbbing neck closed tightly, denying him the ability to breathe. Finally he gasped, gratefully inhaling the sweet air as he suddenly realized himself lying back down on the ground once again, more shamed and disgraced. Seeing his student once again fallen, Guan Yu let out an irritant sigh and let himself down from Red Hare and walked calmly over to the youth.

"You're dead. .again." He stated matter-of-factly while his shadow blocked the light from Wei's watery eyes. "Get up and try again." Guan Yu ordered, his voice lacking sympathy toward the nearly beaten down warrior.

Frustration and anger willed Jiang Wei to move now, the desire to wipe that smug expression from his teacher's face the only goal in his mind as he disregarded the exercise completely. Just a chance to see those eyes lose their focus and for once show a slight indication that the monster he was fighting was in fact human.

Jiang Wei gripped the blades of grass as he staggered to his trembling legs that threatened to crumble beneath him. His stomach tortured him with hunger pains while his muscles screamed for a chance to rest.

"Resting will only make your body more aware of your physical pain." Guan Yu stated as he walked back over to his horse. "I suggest you keep moving."

Wei grinded his teeth against each other as the urge to speak suddenly became overwhelming. Though knowing the consequences that would occur because of his outburst he decided to remain quiet, having learned at the beginning a good pupil never answers his teacher back unless when asked to. No. He isn't my teacher or my master. Master Yi. . .

Jiang Wei painfully shut his eyes, keeping his mind from probing further into those forbidden memories he had decided to keep hidden in the depths of his minds. Wei was gone and he was never going back. Despite the immense grief those words brought to his heart, they spoke the truth.

Most of the reason he was out here now was to learn and know the way of a Shu soldier and only by accomplishing this did he need to start from the beginning. Combat training.  
Jiang Wei let an annoyed sigh slip, knowing already his performance was beginning to infuriate his teacher who, by what he guessed, had taken the position involuntarily--most likely ordered by Zhuge Liang.

A cool breeze claimed the air and Jiang Wei gratefully felt the air cooling the perspiration on his skin and slightly renewing his energy. His eyes began noticing above that the once clear blue sky now held clouds that offered pockets of shade on the land. Jiang Wei gripped his blistered palm around his weapon and walked stiffly back to where his horse now settled in the fields, eating happily on the green grass.

He climbed with difficulty on its back and kicked the sides more gently and moved slowly back into position. While riding, he noticed far in the distance near the stables three approaching officers coming their way and his breath caught in his throat as he felt his hand nearly loose grip of his weapon.

The blue officer he identified as Zhao Yun, the old but highly skilled archer, Huang Zhong, and alongside them...

"Zhang Fei." Jiang Wei muttered hatefully under his breath as he watched the bulky officer meet his own eyes. Ever since arriving in the kingdom, Jiang Wei sensed the hostility in him and noticed how the officer always appeared at his times of great embarrassment--only making the experience worse. Now, here he came walking to once again ruin his only chance of ever making a good impression.

"Brother!" He called out, the sound of his voice sending a surge of anger through Jiang Wei, "So here's where you've been hiding!"

Guan Yu nodded, a look of disdain readable on his face, "Not hiding, training."

"Oh?" Zhang Fei flashing his mocking eyes at Wei who looked away, "and how is your new 'pupil' doing?"

Guan Yu rolled his eyes wearily and went back to his position, making a chuckle come from Fei's throat. "I'll take it not so good huh?"

"So this is the kid from Wei is it?" Huang Zhong's voice suddenly cut in, his old tired eyes staring at the young man with great skepticism. "He's more like skin and bones-that one."

"Apparently." Zhang Fei huffed as he folded his arms over his open chest, "Hey kid!"

Jiang Wei reluctantly turned his eyes to his rival who gave him a false wink of encouragement, "Don't choke!" A laugh was shared between him and the old officer as they waited eagerly for the new entertainment. Just by that statement, Jiang Wei began feeling his arms beginning to tremble and his chest rising quickly as his breathing became short and rapid. He swallowed a lump of fear down difficulty as he turned his back to them.

"Don't listen to him, he's just teasing. You'll do fine!" Zhao Yun said, his voice the only sincere of the group.

The words went ignored as Jiang Wei already realized his will of mind yielding to the choking fear of embarrassing himself once again. His eyes nervously glanced back at the three officers as he rode out, his heart rapidly beating against his chest, already able to hear their echoing laughter for his inevitable failure.

"Do not focus on them, focus on me." Guan Yu declared loudly, snapping Jiang Wei's attention from them."They are irrelevant and are not the ones who you should worry of impressing. I am the only one who you need to show you can do well for Zhuge Liang placed me in charge of you."

Jiang Wei nodded although incapable to heed his wisdom as he stared at the piercing eyes of those he so desperately wanted to impress, to prove his worth to, and from that gain respect. Mostly of all to show Zhang Fei that he was more than what that animal underestimated him for. "Are you ready?" Guan Yu's voice demanded impatiently.

Jiang Wei hesitated slightly upon hearing the inaudible words shared between the three warriors as they stood safely to the side, feeling their piercing eyes never leaving him as Wei only assumed their topic of discussion revolved around himself. The returning shame came visibly to his crimsoning cheeks as a slight dizziness claimed his balance and he wavered slightly in his seat.

"Focus!" Guan Yu snapped, forcing Jiang Wei to give him a reluctant but feeble nod, acknowledging his readiness. Guan Yu skillfully twirled his spear to his right hand, arm extended out as he whipped the reins bound to his noble steed, causing his obedient animal to begin charging ferociously forward.

Jiang Wei kicked the sides of his own horse, sprinting forward with the imitated speed as he bent low into the horse's strong neck, his palms tightening around his familiar weapon.

_Don't choke! Don't choke!_ His and Zhang Fei's words echoed wildly throughout his mind, one of fear while the other a haunting taunt.

His brown locks of hair whipped past his face as he rode quickly across the acres of open fields they trained on. His chestnut eyes remained locked with his teacher's coal ones as he concentrated strongly on his every movements, any hint to what style of attack he may use.

Their approaching eyes never left one another as their hands tightened around their readied weapons, spear blades leveled equally in the air before finally rising up for the coming strike. The heavy hooves of their horses thundered across the ground as they closed the distance between them, tensing their muscles needed to make the forceful blow a success.

Coming in for the attack, Jiang Wei caught glimpse of the reflected light off the speeding blur he assumed to be the spearhead. An attack from the side. Quickly, Jiang Wei lowered his weapon and parried the blow, the force nearly knocking him off but successfully able to stay on as their horses passed one another.

Guan Yu spun his horse around, "You want to knock me off, do not give your enemy the chance to counter." His voice admonished harshly, far from any praise. "Again!" Snickering came from the onlooking warriors and the slight pride Wei felt suddenly became abolished.

They set off in a gallop once more, coming at each other fiercely with the great determination to make the other fall. Jiang Wei had managed to surprisingly parry five more vicious blows from the general only to repeat the same attack at the constant scorning of his teacher for being unable to knock him off. But as he galloped back around for his sixth time, his body began to feel the shock of exhaustion to its fullest.

His body trembled with fatigue, barely able to retain the needed energy to keep his head up and eyes from slowly closing. The need for rest nagged mercilessly on his thoughts that struggled to keep their attention on the exercise. Never before had he endured or even known of such training, even in the Wei camps.

"You may put on a good show but none of that is relevant in the art of fighting. You still have much to learn." Jiang Wei noticed his teacher's face wearing no gleam of sweat as his expression although on the dangerous edge of his anger remained loose and relaxed, free from any sign of exhaustion.

"Come at me again." The voice called out.

Struggling to keep conscious, Jiang Wei obeyed quickly and urged his horse to backup in position. He looked up through heavy eyelid at the now fading light in the sky that began retreating over the surrounding mountains of the valley, casting an orange glow in the darkening sky. His eyes staring directly ahead although seeing nothing as his thoughts wandered.

_"Fighting is like a dance." _

_The younger Jiang Wei frowned at these words as he shot a look of complete helplessness over to Master Yi's direction who watched from the shadows. The two warriors stood facing each other in the dimly lit arena as a heavy silence set over the place. "A. .dance?" Jiang Wei repeated, unsure of what that metaphor meant, having never heard such an outrageous term used for it._

_Long deadly claws instantly came within centimeters of his face, their silver edges gleaming menacingly at him as he stood frozen with bewilderment. He had only managed to blink once before feeling the slight disturbance of air in his face, a speed he never knew existed._

_"Zhang He, feared even by the great Zhuge Liang. One of the best." Sima Yi introduced, "You'll find him to be an excellent teacher that I have appointed."_

_"Teacher!" Jiang Wei exclaimed before he even had the chance to notice his mistake. Sima Yi narrowed his dangerous eyes at his defiant pupil who reluctantly bowed in apology at his sudden outburst, "Of course, Master Yi." He said quietly._

_"He's your problem now." Sima Yi stated with a slight grin on his face as he walked out of the room. Jiang Wei opened his mouth to protest from Sima Yi's leaving until suddenly feeling the cool metal of the claws lightly scraping the back of his neck. His eyes darted up to find his teacher had disappeared from his previous position._

_"You disapprove?" A voice came from behind him that sent a chill down Jiang Wei's spine. "N-no I just--"_

_"Resilient little boy aren't you?" The cool voice stated that caused for Jiang Wei to push his claws from him and spin around fiercely, "Don't call me that!" The general frowned at his sharp tone as his intensely trained eyes bore through Wei's skin, invading his very soul. However, choosing to remain silent, the older warrior simply turned his back to him, his long high ponytail swishing lightly in the air._

_"We will start with seeing how well you know your weapon." Zhang He stated crisply as he folded his toned arms and gave a glance over his shoulder, "Can you do that?"_

_Jiang Wei nodded grimly, his hands tightening around his simple wooden spear he had brought with him. Zhang He eyed his weapon with slight disappointment before finally giving a simple shrug, "Very well, let's begin." He raised his arm directly above him and allowed himself to come down to a positioned kneel in a bow-like move._

_Jiang Wei felt his adrenaline pump madly through his body as he noticed the simple change in his teacher's eyes that made all the difference to invoke fear into his every opponent. They changed from their gentle and light cheerful gaze to a sudden shade of darkness that he only knew a predator wore before claiming its prey._

_Without warning, Zhang He sprinted forward with speed that outmatched the first, disappearing quickly into the shadows as Jiang Wei's eyes strained to follow. "Battling is a dance, where you must make the first step." Jiang Wei turned at his voice, barely in time to block an attack that came from his right before losing sight of him once again._

_"By taking the lead, you gain an advantage over your partner."In a swift move of grace Zhang He came darting directly at him, giving Jiang Wei only seconds to flip in the air, avoiding the deadly blow._

_"Likewise, following your partner also gives you the opportunity to study his moves." Jiang Wei's heart leapt as he sensed a presence coming at him from directly behind and spun around in time to catch him in a gridlock which Zhang He effortlessly tossed him aside. "Follow, respond, take the lead."_

_Jiang Wei hit the ground hard as his weapon flew from his hand and he tumbled across the floor painfully. Zhang He let out a weary sigh as he placed a hand to temple, removing a long bang that fell before it, "You have much to learn."_

Jiang Wei nodded at the words of his former teacher, now able to comprehend their meaning. That memory so painful to remember but even more to forget. His eyes directed over to Guan Yu who stared at him with great disdain and more frustration, never the first teacher to express that emotion but never the same like Zhang He's.

No, not like him.

Jiang Wei gripped his reins as he felt a fresh burst of energy he had lost return in more fury, wanting now more than ever to prove himself, to prove his beliefs as well as Wei's; to show that he was indeed the former apprentice of Master Sima Yi, the greatest strategist in all three kingdoms. Jiang Wei kicked his steed hard and they went soaring forward, Guan Yu followed his lead exactly.

As Jiang Wei came close enough to strike down his spear blade, the golden plates of armor upon the magnificent red steed captured the gleam of the disappearing sun's light and reflected back at him so blindly that Jiang Wei had to look away. As he did, Jiang Wei received an incredible new burst of pain in his gut and went flying off by the powerful force. The act so simple and so quick that he barely had the chance to register what had just occurred until after rolling across a certain feet of grass.

He rolled quickly on his stomach as he spit out a mouthful of dirt he had received upon hitting the ground. His hair had come undone from the tight ponytail and hung freely on his shoulders, matted against the sides of his burning face. The pain only doubled when he felt his stomach lurch upon realizing the intensity of the force, nearly causing him to retch.

Beads of sweat dripped down his chin as his mouth remained opened slightly to breathe in gulps of air. He lied there, hearing the laughing of those other officers, searing his heart but at his current level of pain Wei disregarded them, at least for now.

He was a fool, to think there ever lied a chance for him of actually succeeding in this one exercise, stunning the officers and have them for once to look up at him and not the other way around.

A menacing shadow covered his trembling body and he looked through swollen and bruised eyelids at the towering man looming above him. His brows furrowed and his lips tightened with complete disgust as he stared at the inferior being lying broken at his feet. "Four weeks." He stated, voice low and dangerously sharp, "It's now been four weeks that you have not completed your first exercise."

Jiang Wei bowed his head low, feeling himself drowning in his own shame and embarrassment. A trail of blood slowly trickled down his cheek from a minor cut suffered on his forehead. Guan Yu shifted his spear to his other hand, "Get yourself cleaned up. That's all for today, tomorrow we will resume where we left off."

"Please," Jiang Wei's voice weak but still audible, "give me another chance. I know I can--"

"Frankly, I do not even find you worthy enough to train but because of Zhuge Liang's orders and my respect for him, I do so." His words came as a fierce slap to Jiang Wei who lied there stunned. "You're inexperienced, badly coordinated, lacking in mobility and poorly trained by those who taught you. I laugh to think that the Wei empire got this far with--"

"Stop!" Jiang Wei shouted out, the anger finally boiling over inside him."You could never begin to understand the training given to the officers of Wei or the hardships they face. You have no right to say those words--!"

A fist connected to his cheek and Jiang Wei went to the ground, dazed and in more agonizing pain. "Don't you dare talk back to me that way again. Ever!" His voice deafening with intense rage, " Face reality! You are no longer in Wei anymore! I don't know how they treat their officers but if they even allow such disrespect among their ranks then they deserve no such praise!"

With those words he stormed off, leaving Jiang Wei alone in the fields, the last glow of sunlight finally disappearing behind the trees. The earth went dim as the darkness began claiming its lands. The temperature finally dropped and a cool wind breezed, softly moving the grass blades beneath him. Jiang Wei pounded a fist to the ground, gripping the grass in his fist as a trembling hand gripped his wound that now began throbbing on his forehead while experiencing rage and confusion he knew not how to control.

Refusing to let Guan Yu's words probe into his mind, Wei summoned what little energy remained left to prop himself on his knees and slowly stand. The weight of his conscious and body nearly sent him falling back to the ground but he bit his bleeding lips to keep himself on his sore feet. His eyes moved over to the spear on the ground, wanting ever so much to now break the weapon in two and throw the pieces away, throw his only possession of the past away.

Yet, his heart won as he suddenly became ashamed for ever thinking such negativity toward the kingdom that once he knew as home and his friends there. He picked up the rough wood, his blisters bursting as they clung deeply into the wood, accepting the pain as he trudged over to his horse that stood patiently waiting.

Grabbing the reins he slowly moved with his steed towards the stables, never daring to look up from the ground, the weight of humility so incredible to bear. Leaning his head against the smooth hair on his horse, Jiang Wei managed to make the journey across the large fields, nearing the wooden stables where the other officer's horses resided.

"Well look who decided to show up."

Jiang Wei closed his eyes weakly, unable to endure anymore of shame that already engulfed him as he remained still at the approaching officers.

"Some nerve you had back there, talking back to your teacher." Zhang Fei's voice said with an edge, Jiang Wei only assuming Guan Yu had told his brother of the details. Huang Zhong joined him at his side, "I don't know what's happening to this new generation--kids always believing they're more smarter than their elders." He gave a bitter snort, "Never in my time, you'd likely get punished for saying such things."

"I'd have killed him, that's all I'm saying." Zhang Fei stated, making sure his voice was clear on that part. Zhao Yun nodded, "I'm surprised Wei never taught their officers that."

"Look at this kid," Zhang Fei said getting up close and jabbing a finger in Wei's shoulder that forced him back a few steps, "He's barely able to stand. I'm amazed he was able to survive this long." Jiang Wei remained silent, ignoring but somehow accepting their words.

They would've stayed more for amusement but a thunderous roar in the sky caused them to look up as the clouds began swirling together in large masses of grey. "Let's go. He's not worth getting my armor rusted." Huang Zhong stated icily and together the three left, Zhang Fei purposely bumping his shoulder against Jiang Wei's.

"What does Zhuge Liang see in him anyway?" Zhang Fei boomed out, intentionally loud enough for Jiang Wei to hear, "He can't even strike a man down while riding." Laughter.

Zhao Yun slowed his pace, looking back at the young warrior before catching up to the group and nudged gently in his friend's side, "That wasn't particularly necessary."

Zhang Fei stopped in his tracks, frowning, "What is this?" he said with slight annoyance, "Already feeling guilty? Your conscious couldn't have waited till we reached the door?"

Zhao Yun shrugged, confused himself, "He doesn't deserve this kind of treatment, especially from his superior officers. We're meant to set an example, not discourage him anymore than he already feels."

Fei snorted, "Believe me he's as low as they can get." A forceful punch to his arm caused him to let out a frustrated sigh and roll his eyes, "All right. I agree!" He surrendered while rubbing his arm where Zhao Yun hit him.

"Zhao Yun, a man of the people--my god." Huang Zhong snorted, disbelieving the display of kindness the young man showed for nearly everyone. "Your forgetting that little vermin came from Wei, already he's beginning to create chaos in our own castle."

"But if we allow ourselves to continue this then we're no better than Wei." Zhao Yun reasoned. Huang Zhong and Zhang Fei both shared a look of annoyance between them as they rolled their eyes in disgust, "For one of the Five General Tigers, you sure do show too much compassion." Zhong declared. Zhang Fei chuckled, "Face it Zhong, when it comes to other's feelings, Yun can become a sensitive wimp." They shared a laugh until Fei received another hit to his arm.

The rain came down in gentle drops as Jiang Wei remained frozen to the spot, reliving their words again and again. Only when his horse whinnied and shook his mane free from water did Jiang Wei begin moving for shelter. All the way, forcing back the burning sensation in his eyes.

_**8 8 8 **_

Having placed his horse back inside the stable, Jiang Wei bathed and changed into clean garments. He now sat at a wooden table in the grand library of the castle, attempting stay awake as he focused on his studies. His words in his notes were precariously written, uneven and scribbled furiously as he stabbed at the paper with the little anger remaining.

The torches propped up in various locations around the room gave him excellent light but seared his already tired eyes and forced them to close. A sudden loud thump caused him to jump slightly as he noticed a large amount of books appear suddenly before him on the table. He gazed his red eyes up to see his master place the last remaining books on his pile, "You will tonight begin with the birth of the Han Dynasty. I expect a report in the morning on all you learned from the first two hundred years of its beginning."

Jiang Wei eyed the work needed to be accomplish, his mind ready to burst from already the emotional hardships he had so recently faced. He simply nodded in silence and continued with his work without looking up once, fearful that his master would dare to ask upon noticing the immense grief he failed to hide from his face.

Zhuge Liang's hands swiftly moved down and pulled the paper Wei was currently working on from his hands and gazed at the writing. His brows furrowed as his eyes scrutinizing in order to read his writing, nodding his head occasionally while reading up and down the columns. He handed the paper back to Jiang Wei, "Do it over." He stated with such simplicity that Jiang Wei nearly missed the command in his words.

"What?"

"Your writing is sloppy, unreadable and lacking any useful facts. Do it over." Jiang Wei stared at him with shock, the fact that his day couldn't get any worse becoming a reality. "I already began ten pages."

"Then I suggest you start now." Zhuge Liang's eyes scanned the well masked anger in his pupil's eyes as he simply obeyed, the resentment detected in his voice as he uttered, "Very well."

"I'm finding that you don't really understand the work I'm giving you, Jiang Wei." He sat himself down on the seat closest to him, hands folded into one another as he continued, "Why do you believe I want you to write a ten page report on battle statistics?"

"By analyzing the outcome, I can determine whether the strategies used in the battle have worked. If not, then I determine why they didn't."

Zhuge Liang nodded, slightly impressed, "That's very well thought my pupil but what of the people placed in charge of the battalions that failed?" Jiang Wei frowned slightly, not understanding his master's words, "I'm sorry?"

"Not always does defeat happen because of the size or intelligence of the enemy your against but by the general who brings defeat to his group." Noticing the slight confusion in his pupil's eyes he continued, "What mistakes did he make? Why did he make them? What motivated him to take that action? Was that his first choice? By asking yourself those questions do you understand your enemy more and thus develop a more concise and efficient strategy."

He left his pupil with his final words of wisdom for the night and strode out quietly from the room. Jiang Wei heard the wooden door close shut and fell in deep silence as those words began to disturb his memories.

"Not always does defeat happen because of the size or intelligence of the enemy," Jiang Wei repeated the words slowly as his mind raced back throughout the months of when. .

_"Jiang Wei you're a traitor!" _

"but. .by the general who brings defeat to his group?"

_"You betrayed us! You don't deserve to live!" _

"Because of. . .me?"

_Author Note:_ I'm hoping this work wasn't confusing to readers. I tried capturing the characters to the best of my ability. Fixed errors.


	5. Nightmare

He somehow managed to walk the rest of the distance to his chamber before collapsing on his bed, too exhausted to change out of his usual attire. As he lied there, he allowed for the darkness to take him and soon fell deeply into his dreams.

My dreams that haunt me. My pain.

He let those words travel in his mind before drifting off.

_8 8 8_

_Kill them. . ._

_Jiang Wei gripped the reins on his horse as he urged for it to gallop at a faster pace, the trees and landscape around him racing past his eyes in a speeding blur._

_The wind whipped into his face, blowing his soft bangs from his cheeks and sending his ponytail flying back wildly. His slightly closed eyes looked to see the stone wall of the fortress he had temporarily left, a sigh of relief escaping his lips as he still noticed the Wei flag hanging proudly over its walls._

_He waved a signal to the archers stationed in their overlooking tower and by their cries to below, the two stationary came swinging back by two soldiers who pushed the thick doors to opposite sides._

_Jiang Wei raced through the doors, never once stopping until reaching the heart of the fortress, zipping past soldiers who frantically moved out of the way. He gently pulled on the reins and his horse kicked up a cloud of dust as it halted to a steady walk. He looked around wildly for the second in command, spotting him conversing with a fellow soldier and kicking his horse's sides to move to him. "Zhu Ling!"_

_The officer's eyes widened at seeing his approaching commander who stepped quickly down from his horse, clutching tightly to the reins to keep his horse by his side, "Zhu Ling the reports are worse than we thought, the Shu army has managed to pass our defense lines and are currently heading for Tian Shui castle over west." He paused only for a moment to catch his breath, "And I also learned of more disturbing news, the Grand Marshal's dead. He was killed in the attack."_

_Zhu Ling's eyes seemed to never falter at the news, nor did his expression show any emotion as he stared at Jiang Wei. "I know." He finally spoke, his voice firm and yet holding an emotion Wei couldn't identify._

_"Then you must know the Shu forces are advancing as we speak." Jiang Wei stated anxiously, "Quickly give the order to set a perimeter around this fortress and also send any available troops to meet up with Shu forces. I don't want any to reach the castle."_

_Jiang Wei stared at his officer, expecting him to obediently act on his words but he never moved, eyes still staring at him with blankness. "What is it?" Wei asked quickly, taking the silence from his usual opinionated advisor to only mean trouble brewed on his mind._

_"I'm afraid I can't do that." His voice came out quietly yet thick with ice._

_A frown crossed over Jiang Wei, "Explain to me."_

_"Your orders I fear are no longer hold any relevance in this situation."_

_"And this means?" Wei's impatience detectable in his voice._

_"Jiang Wei," Zhu Ling announced, "I'm relieving you of your position as commander to this army."_

_Jiang Wei froze, his eyes narrowing as a slight anger rose inside him, burning through his veins, "And why may I ask?"_

_"You are no longer fit to command this army, so I'm taking control now."_

_"I don't have time for this!" Jiang Wei interrupted fiercely, "The Shu forces are almost at our door and you have the audacity to question my authority!"_

_"It is only necessary at this point." Came his cool and calm voice._

_"Zhu Ling I trusted you to obey me in this battle, don't lower my opinion of you, please!" Jiang Wei pleaded, knowing times was of the essence at this point._

_"I trusted you," his voice came accusingly back, "I trusted you to lead this troop like a devoted officer of Wei would."_

_"But I am—!"_

_"Lies!" Zhu Ling screamed out as he drew out his sword immediately, the tip pointing directly at Jiang Wei, keeping him from coming any closer. An immediate hush crossed the entire group of surrounding soldiers who ceased their activities as they stared fixated on their helpless commander._

_Jiang Wei's eyes widened in complete shock at the aggressive act committed by his officer, a man he had considered to be a valuable mentor to him. "Zhu Ling. . .w-why?" Wei's voice asked weakly._

_"Because you betrayed us all!" His voice rang out into the air, sending a sudden chaotic murmur to travel through the troops who whispered to each other._

_The fear and pain he felt from before came rushing back, "W-what? I–I didn't!"_

_"You deny you ever met with the Shu forces?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"And you deny ever telling them of our soldier's positions?"_

_"Y–yes, of course!" Jiang Wei exclaimed, disbelieving what he heard come from his officer's mouth._

_Zhu Ling simply let out a hollow chuckle, "Then I guess an imposter who looked exactly like you went in the Shu camp and talked to their strategist?"_

_Jiang Wei's heart froze, his blood going cold at the piece of information, "What. .?"_

_"I saw you!" Zhu Ling's words thick with rage, "I saw you sneaking out of the fortress and going over there. I followed you, all the time convincing myself that you had your good intentions but in the end I was wrong!" His eyes narrowed, in both fury and slight hurt._

_The choking fear gripped his entire body as he realized his worst fears coming to life, his mind able to finally piece together the missing piece of the puzzle._

_Zhuge Liang. Jiang Wei knew it was him, his doing. The simple task of watching the Shu strategist had been a part of that genius' plan all along. And now, he was marked a traitor. All along. . ._

_"No!. .No! I didn't defect!" Jiang Wei's voice now pleading with all innocence and fear._

"We've had enough of your lies, and enough of you!" Zhu Ling cut off. To Jiang Wei's horror he began noticing more and more of the troops nodding their heads in agreement, directing their cold intense eyes upon him.

"Talk to Master Li! He was the one who told me to stand down and observe Zhuge Liang!"

"Your master is no longer here to protect you, and neither are we."

He watched as other soldiers began to eye him with the same suspicion.

Jiang Wei's hands clenched into fists as he saw each of his comrades begin to turn on him one by one. Terror gripped his throat as he realized just how quickly they were able to forget all the battles they fought alongside one another. "I must speak with Master Yi."

"You will keep away from Lord Sima Yi, Shu scum!"

Jiang Wei's eyes widened as the general's words stabbed him in the heart like a dagger. He was at a loss for words, his mouth struggling to move but only trembling. Jiang Wei felt his feet back away a few steps as he saw the soldiers nearing him, "I–I didn't mean for any of this to happen!"

"Or did you?" An angry voice shouted, exciting all the soldiers around.

"No more, I've heard enough of your excuses!"

"I would never betray any of you," Jiang Wei declared to everyone present, "I would not abandon Wei!"

"Silence!" Zhu Ling threatened.

_Jiang Wei complied, too torn and devastated to speak anymore, his eyes began burning severely as the pain began to take visible form._

_"You will pay for your treason, we will all see to that."Jiang Wei began moving backwards, eyes never leaving the swords others began to draw from their belts, their metal clattering sending chills down his spine. He searched desperately for any believing eyes belonging to anyone but found only hatred and vengeance._

_"Zhu Ling. . ." Jiang Wei said in an anguished whisper, ". .please. .don't do this. You must see that all this is just an enemy ploy thought of by Zhuge Liang!"_

_Suddenly an arrow from nowhere came whipping through the air and stabbed at the ground right beside his steed._

_His horse went in a state of panic as it stood on it's hind legs and cried out in fear. Jiang Wei held tightly to the reins and placed a hand on the neck to calm it–though he began to panic himself. His eyes traced from where the arrow came, recognizing an archer on a high tower–wearing blue armor and the crest of Wei._

_A deafening noise greatly startled Jiang Wei and he turned to see that the large doors he had entered through suddenly close shut by two standing officers who then placed themselves in front, blocking his way out._

_"Jiang Wei," Zhu Ling announced with great reluctance, "You committed an unforgivable act upon your people. In the safety of all Wei soldiers and our leaders, you are hereby marked a traitor to the Wei kingdom."_

_Jiang Wei fell to his knees in defeat, eyes staring blankly as the one word reverberated through his mind endlessly, forever embedding the pain into his heart._

_Traitor. ._

_"Your punishment shall be your death." Zhu Ling's eyes darkening as all the soldiers became restless, the thought of doing justice lingering in every mind._

_He moved forward, sword raised high in a merciless attempt to kill the young strategist who remained oblivious except to his own pain as he kneeled there, immobile._

_"Die!"_

_Jiang Wei moved quickly out of the way, barely able to dodge his attack as his blade scathed across his chest plate. The single cry for survival enlightened the young officer with a new burst of energy as he moved to his horse and leapt onto it._

_More shots came flying at him and his horse started its fit once more. Jiang Wei felt his hands weaken from perspiration and kicked at his steed's sides and urged it to retreat back. The steed complied gratefully._

_"Close the fortress!Halt hisescape!"_

_The second set of doors closed immediately after the order, Jiang Wei anxiously steered his horse in a different direction only to his terror see those doors closing as well. Rapid footsteps and cries came from his once loyal army that now sought for his very blood as they quickly approached his position._

_Fierce heat caused his eyes to sparkle with glistening tears as they fell down onto the ground, realizing the only option left. His trembling hands gripped the weapon they held, choked sobs coming from his lips as the soldiers approached him._

_Lord Sima Yi. .master!_

_His scream raged louder than all others, its anguished cry echoing in the far distance. A lost voice, belonging to a traitor._

_Forgive me. . ._


	6. Mourning

_**WEI**_

"Brother?"

Xiahou Yuan turned from his practicing, his hand gripping his bow steadily as he lowered the arrow and looked to see the one-eyed warrior approach him at his side.

"Dun." He acknowledge with no intention on making conversation as he raised his weapon and fired a shot at the target across, his arrow piercing the center perfectly.

"Yuan, you need to rest." His brother's calm but firm voice commanded, "You've been practicing endlessly for a week now."

"Please brother Dun, I do not need to hear anymore damn lectures–from Cao Cao or you!" He pulled another arrow swiftly from the pile beside him and with great precision hit dead center on the target. A smirk crossed his face as he let out a chuckle of satisfaction.

"Our cousin only speaks to you because he worries–as do we all."

Yuan snorted ruthlessly, "Since when has everyone suddenly become so interested in what I do. Their pity is beginning to sicken me."

"Brother," Dun pleaded, "I know losing your son bears an incredible burden on you but wasting your energy here makes no difference to him! He's dead!" The words came out bluntly, Dun regretting them as they escaped his lips but seeing no other alternative to soften them in order to get Yuan's attention. He had tried to so many times before but his brother merely dismissed the subject.

"I understand that brother," his expression showing no falter as his concentration remained strong, "But I must keep myself sharp for our next battle."

Dun let out a frustrated sigh, wondering whether there lied no end to Yuan's stubbornness. A finger slicked back a stray hair that came in his face, his one eye silently watching his brother with more contempt than ever.

"Stop staring," Yuan's icy voice pierced the quiet, "I can't focus with you grumbling over my shoulder, its distracting me." His muscular arms flexed as he pulled the next arrow back, eyes staring intently on his new target.

"Stop practicing and I might." Dun replied back with the same coolness.

Yuan released and the arrow darted through the air and again made contact with the target although slightly off this time. "Damn," Yuan angrily muttered, "I nearly had that one." He turned in his brother's direction, his accusing eyes piercing Dun who miserably failed in holding back an amused grin.

"Talk," Yuan said with reluctance, "so I can return back to my training in peace."

"That's the exact point of my coming–you need to stop this and begin carrying out your duties again. Already you've shamed our name by not attending any of the last officer's meetings."

"Why? So I can here all of you argue for hours on end?" Yuan asked dryly.

"—_Twice_," Dun continued angrily, "I had to apologize for your absence in front of our lord. I refuse to stand up for you next time."

"Then don't." Came the simply reply.

"Dammit brother listen to me for once!" Dun's voice raised as anger rushed into his words, "You can't go on like this!"

Yuan rolled his eyes wearily as he folded his powerful arms across his chest, "Stop telling me what I can or can't do. I've been able to survive this long without your help."

"With a hell a lot of luck!" Dun declared, "How do you know next time you won't go out there and fall by your enemy's blade! How can you possibly know, answer me that!"

"Stop talking to me, I'm going through enough without you prying into me life." Yuan's cool reply shot out as he positioned another arrow in his bow and looked toward the target. Dun's brows furrowed as he grinded his teeth angrily, struggling to keep his trembling fist away from Yuan's face but with great difficulty.

The arrow shot forth, this time greatly out of alignment and instead hitting the lower part of the target.

Yuan swore underneath his breath as his bow now trembled from the cause of his own hands that shook with fury. "You're upsetting me." Came his low and dangerous voice, "Go bother someone else, I have training."

"The arrow hit the target, your enemy is dead." Dun said through his teeth, jaw set as he leveled his one eye on his brother.

"No!" Yuan proclaimed fiercely, startling Dun with his abrupt outburst, "Don't you see it needs to be perfect! One mistake means only one more man left to kill, or who will kill. Everything must be perfect!"

"Listen to yourself," Dun said in disgust, regaining his composure, "You will talk yourself to your grave if you keep on believing such things. Since when has perfection meant anything to you?"

"Archery means nothing without it!" Yuan snapped back, pulling his arrow further back in the bow as the shot became more sharp with speed. He missed completely.

"That's enough. You're coming inside." Dun said wearily, no longer wanting to argue anymore.

"I'm staying where I am."

"What will that prove, you cannot bring your son back from this worthless waste of your time! He knew the risks and as a soldier of Wei he died valiantly in the face of battle! You should be proud of him and honor his memory by preparing for the next fight–not wasting it away here!"

"What do you know of archery?" Yuan snorted angrily, casting his fiery eyes on his brother and looking him up and down, "Basically nothing since it took your eye."

In an instant, Dun's fist clashed with his brother's cheek and sent him to the ground. Other than Yuan's grunts, the silence hung heavy between the two brothers. Yuan's trembling hand wiped blood from his lips, the anger and calm expression erased from his face–replaced by now pain and misery.

"Sorry." He muttered almost reluctantly, though his remorse meaningful. "I should have never–"

"No, I understand completely." Xiahou Dun's voice cut off, "You miss him."

Xiahou Yuan punched a fist to the ground, "Dammit," he muttered, "I'm such an idiot."

"No, just mourning." Dun held out a hand that Yuan gratefully took, getting to his feet.

"You're not alone in this brother Yuan, all of us are experiencing feelings such as yours. . .many a bit more." Dun replied softly, looking across the grass fields.

Yuan nodded silently, "I heard about it." His voice sounding agonized, "Sima Yi's apprentice was taken by Shu." A growl burned in his throat, "Those bastards–he was so eager and so full of life. He brought hope to us even at the worst of times."

"He still will, only in memory."

Yuan picked up his bow and arrows that lied scattered at his feet, "You really were close weren't you."

"I always kept watch over him and even helped his training. .Jiang Wei was my own littlest brother. But I know there were more whom he revered and became close friends with–Zhang He, Xu Huang, Dian Wei and even a stiff like Sima Yi grew a liking to him."

"Brother, we must fight them and win."

"For Xiahou He." Dun declared.

Yuan shook his head, "No, for all of them."

Dun smiled at his brother's words and nodded in agreement, "Very well."

Yuan grabbed five arrows at a time and positioned them against his bow, pulling them back fiercely, enlightened with a new strength and energy. Yuan aimed and released all five arrows at once as they whipped through the air. All five hit their targets afar, all dead center.

Yuan smiled smugly and pounded a fist to his chest, his older brother smiled with encouragement and raised his fist up as well.

Their purpose of fighting renewed.

_8 8 8_

"I disagree entirely on that plan," Cao Ren declared forcefully at the other officers sat around the table, "We cannot hope to make a full scale attack at the borders of Shu–its suicidal."

"Then what do you hope of suggesting?" Xu Huang demanded anxiously, his rough hand resting beneath his strong chin, "We already suffered enough casualties, risking more in a simple attack that will likely not work is foolish."

"I propose we at least try!"

"Zhuge Liang will no doubt be suspecting us to do so," came the fierce voice of Dian Wei, whose bald scalp gleamed in the candlelight, "We should attack in full force at what he does not expect."

Cao Ren looked towards Cao Cao who rubbed his small beard thoughtfully, considering all the possibilities his officers spoke of. "Chaos is our way," his commanding voice stated, silencing the others, "Should we not follow it?" His strict eyes scanned the room, halting upon his two cousins as he awaiting a response from either of the two, whose opinions he valued the most.

"Wouldn't our forces be scattered should we decide to make a full on attack, leaving our sides defenseless?" Dun stated, his one eye piercing the others who hesitated at his words, considering them before finally nodding in agreement.

"Do not forget that we're fighting two wars at once," Lady Zhen spoke up with a soft yet powerful voice, her beautiful eyes wielding a warrior's glance, "Wu is attempting to thwart us even as we speak." Cao Cao nodded at his daughter-in-law, admiring her perception as always, "A good point."

"Shu's defenses are strong–yes, but in every defense there lies a weakness. We should take the time to determine this." Cao Ren persisted, his armored gloves gleaming wildly as they moved vigorously during his speech.

"I'm beginning to wonder whether you hold the same beliefs as those at the table," Came Xiahou Yuan's sharp voice, suspicion written in his features, "Is it not your desire to make Shu fall?"

Xiahou Dun placed a firm hand on his younger brother's shoulder, his eye narrowing as he sent a warning glance towards Yuan who grumbled as he reluctantly went silent.

Cao Ren's own small eyes met Yuan's as he lifted his chin up at the accusations made at him, "I fight to bring peace," he declared with pride, "but I do not believe that fighting without strategy is key to victory. Even the most powerful of armies can never hope to stand tall without a supporting foundation."

"Sitting here is not fighting." Xu Zhu's innocent yet ferocious voice erupted from the end of the table.

"I agree, sometimes battles mean taking risks," Xu Huang added with enthusiasm, "We should strike now while we have the chance–make them pay for our losses!"

"All in favor—" Yuan quickly stated only for Cao Ren to slam the table loudly with his fist, "—don't be reckless!"

"The _point _gentlemen," Cao Cao's voice quickly intervened, restoring order to the eventual quarrel he knew would soon break out, "We came here to figure out our next move–whether it be against Wu, Shu–as long as we think of some reasonable tactic we will not leave this room."

A silence fell on them all, only the crackling sound of flames devouring wood interrupted occasionally.

"I happen to agree with Cao Ren," The soft voice spoke and all eyes directed to Zhang He's seat at the far end, who had chosen to remain silent until now. "Charging recklessly and foolishly is purely unattractive when compared to the grace of secrecy."

Cao Cao rested his elbows on the table, listening closely to his second most strategical officer, "I'm listening."

Zhang He's eyes glimmered amusingly as the attention of all officers now lied on him, "May I suggest we move a small attack force into the Han Zhong region that lies close to Shu's borders."

"The mountains!" Xiahou Dun exclaimed in bewilderment, "An army that small would hardly last in such harsh conditions forget the attacking force."

"I must agree, to attack in such a treacherous place, you disappoint me He." Cao Cao leaned back in his chair, a troubled sigh escaping into his hand that continued stroking his moustache.

"Yes," chided Dian Wei as he folded his powerful arms across his open chest, "its too _ungraceful_ for you–even Zhuge Liang knows you would never take such a risk.."

Zhang He chuckled lightly, "Precisely."

All officer's looked questionably around at their companions, equally sharing the same looks of confusion in their eyes. Whispers broke out among them at the sudden change in their tactician's attitude, greatly stunned.

"Milord," Zhang He requested, "I entreat a small raid, consisting of only a few officers and myself, to move through the mountains where they will invade at this point." He reached his thin yet dangerously sharp claws on the large map placed at the center of the table. All officers leaned in to see where exactly he had pointed to.

"Jie Ting?" Cao Cao narrowed his eyes in perplexity, "Why there? With such little opportunity for our men they will surely perish, not including if they'll even survive the terrain."

"On the contrary milord, its so utterly unlikely that it has become likely."

"Quit with the poetic phrases and speak in our normal tongue for once!" Yuan barked ruthlessly, his temper thinning dangerously.

"Your hideous outburst is noted." Zhang He sighed wearily, "What I'm attempting to say is even the great Zhuge Liang will not suspect our forces to act so rashly after our loss at Tian Shui."

"Underestimating him will prove great consequences, perhaps far too great than we can hope to withstand." Xu Huang stated, his eyes gazing at the map, remaining indecisive.

"It's a risky gamble," Zhen Ji nodded, her silken brown hair falling delicately down the sides of her face, "but with victory comes even greater rewards."

"Ingenious. I stand corrected Zhang He, your proposition may just be what this army needs. Because of that, I'm allowing you full leadership of this excursion."

Zhang He bowed a smile gracing his delicate features, "I am honored my lord."

Excitement rose throughout the room as their voices began echoing loudly throughout the stone walls, eager at the realization of their course of action.

Cao Cao raised a hand out to the group, silencing them as he directed his eyes at the younger officer, "I assume you already formed your army?"

"I have decided that Xu Huang, Xiahou Dun and Sima Yi will accompany myself and a small army of men," he bowed his head modestly, "with your superior word my lord."

"Of course," Cao Cao permitted, his dark eyes meeting everyone's "It is time we brought the fight to our attackers."

All of them bowed as he stood from his seat, "Tomorrow I will give the decree to our army. Glory to Wei."

At once everyone stood and began quietly leaving the officer's chamber and disappearing into the hall. Cao Cao as well began walking towards the doors, seeking the refuge of his private chambers.

"My lord?"

Cao Cao swiftly turned at the voice to meet Zhang He's grave eyes, a troubled expression etched into their depths as he bowed at approaching his Lord. "Yes?" Cao Cao's annoyance spilled through, distinctly remembering he had terminated the discussion only seconds ago.

"About Sima Yi. ."

Cao Cao frowned, his eyes widened in realization as he looked at the vacated seat where his most highly appraised strategist usual sat. A weary sigh escaped him as he nodded silently, "I shall speak to him of this in the morning."

_8 8 8_

The dark chamber allowed only shadows to enter, the moonlight glowing eerily from the window.

Sima Yi sat at his wooden desk, papers and ink scattered about recklessly as they began toppling from their once neat piles. His eyes furiously scanned over his work which displayed sloppiness and scribbling that only heighten with each desperate attempt made.

He mumbled incoherently, repeating strategies over in his mind that raced frantically for an answer.

Time held no longer any meaning as he devised strategy upon strategy, one that contained all his anger and fury, one that would ease his pain felt unbearably. Though fatigue and hunger clouded his precision and accuracy, he refused to rest, his resolve stronger than ever.

The world present became oblivious as he wandered through his intellect, forcing genius ploys to appear before him on paper but failing miserably. He identified every idea but somehow his hands neglected to write them down correctly. Frustration built along with his anger that boiled through his veins as he realized his faults that had gone unnoticed until this moment of despair.

Numerous scrolls and books lied at his feet, opened to different pages of history of battle statistics and strategies of previous brilliance like himself. His brush stabbed at the paper, blotting either his sketches or words until they became unreadable for anyone.

Sima Yi's hand shook as he forced them to continue to write but to no avail, he had reached his limits. Him, Sima Yi of Wei had finally met his match–an equal mind that rivaled his own.

Zhuge Liang.

The name brought intense hate into his heart that his chest burned, heaving up and down as his breathing became erratic. He shut his eyes as his hand gripped his temples as they again went into a throbbing pain that bit at his nerves mercilessly.

He forever became haunted by his dreams, no longer able to find peace in sleep. That face, the face of his apprentice repeatedly came back along with his memories of him.

Jiang Wei, his ultimate failure.

Sima Yi's fist pounded hard onto the table, his teeth gritted as he let out growl come from his throat. It wasn't suppose to be like this! Not like this!

His hands blindly reached before him and swiped the table clear, sending papers and ink flying onto the floor. His control on his emotions had broken from their barrier, causing him to feel grief, rage and loss at once in unpredictable outbursts that came suddenly.

The burning in his eyes returned now and he tore a handful of papers to shreds, he refused to let himself become weak, crying was weak.

Sima Yi overturned the chair he had recently sat on and went to the window that overlooked the lands of Wei. His heart hammered violently as he stared out at the courtyard below, remembering that night of mourning.

He bit his lips as they began trembling with rage, swearing fiercely at the sky. All those precious years of training, sharing his knowledge, devoting nearly his entire life to what he thought would become his greatest strategy of all was gone. Sima Yi felt a scream aching to burst fourth from his mouth but he kept control.

He had made the perfect weapon, a promising boy who knew nothing–had grown to a young man who knew almost infinite. An excellent warrior and a devoted heart that never gave up, even at the most hopeless of times.

It was all strategy. When strategy fails devise another, better, stronger, superior than the other.

Sima Yi gripped his black locks of hair fiercely, unable to understand. Though Jiang Wei had failed, he would create another one–possibly more greater than even him. It was that simple.

Then why, why wasn't it so simple? Why did it seem that every time those memories returned he was unable to go through with taking another apprentice? So many capable men were out there, waiting for him to chose.

His swollen eyes opened slowly, a single tear dropping from his eyes that conveyed no pain as they stared emotionlessly at the ground.

Because it was the boy he missed. No matter how he forced himself to think otherwise the boy had somehow become embedded into his heart. He knew he loved him, his apprentice, his successor, his only son.

Jiang Wei sat on the large boulder that overlooked the forest, his superior weapon steadied by his hand. His head suddenly turned at the approaching footsteps as he noticed his master coming beside him.

The rain pelted down lightly on the earth, the grass glistening with its droplets. Jiang Wei immediately stood erect at his commander's presence and bowed quickly. Sima Yi simply waved a hand absently, "As you were."

Jiang Wei looked up and smiled before resuming his usual position, the quiet beating of the rain the sound interrupting the silence. "Cao Cao will move his army soon."

"Yes, Master Yi, I know." He replied timidly, his eyes remaining locked on the trees before him. Sima Yi looked down at his now fully grown apprentice, no longer the clumsy and immature child he had took in years ago. His soft eyes held a burning power and maturity now that Sima Yi hardly encountered in anyone. Though he remained slim, his muscles had become toned and built nicely from all his years spent in training. His thoughtfulness and quiet demeanor invoked a superior that made Sima Yi wonder if it exceeded his own.

He chuckled softly to himself, deep pride rising in him, the twenty year old man looking up at him curiously, "Master Yi?"

"I find it amusing–you use to hate the quiet." He turned his gaze at the cloudy skies, "At least you made sure to disturb my peace whenever the chance presented itself."

A crimson color formed in the man's cheeks as he smiled slightly, "Yes, I was always quite the troublemaker then." He replied calmly.

"And look at you now, my apprentice. Your services as my student are nearly over."

Jiang Wei stared at him, a slight sadness crossing his eyes at those words but nodding nonetheless. "I am prepared for whatever comes."

"Indeed. I have made you almost perfect."

Jiang Wei's head bowed, his soft hair falling down in his face, "Not perfect enough."

Sima Yi frowned, "How so?"

"I am unable to fight for the glory of the Wei army. You tell me to serve our lord Cao Cao but how will I ever prove my worth when I only stay behind during battles, useless."

An amused smile crossed Sima Yi's face, "In time, my student. You will get your chance, perhaps more sooner than you expect."

Jiang Wei turned at his words, frowning slightly at Yi's eyes that obviously knew something he didn't, "Master?"

"Lord Cao Cao is agreeing to give you a promotion to general. He believes that you will serve him better at the front of the lines. .as do I."

Jiang Wei's eyes widened, his mouth dropping at his master's words, too shocked to form any of his own.

Sima Yi's eyebrow arched slightly at his unresponsive pupil, "Unless you don't believe—"

"No!" Jiang Wei quickly found his voice, rising up from this seat, "I am honored master, that you believe I'm ready for such a responsibility."

"Congratulations Jiang Wei." He held out his soaked hand and Jiang Wei took a step back, startled by the act, too sentimental even for his master. Never once in his years as his master's student did Sima Yi ever once praise him, let alone shake his hand. Hesitant, Jiang Wei reached out his own hand, taking the rough one into a firm hand shake.

"You've become a fine young man, Jiang Wei and one that I am most proud of." Jiang Wei smiled warmly up at the older man, his eyes gleaming with happiness he never felt until now. "Thank you Master Yi."

Surprising them both, Sima Yi reached an arm around his young student and patted him on the back. He drew away calmly, looking into Jiang Wei's eyes filled with awe at the compassion his master had shown him, all for him.

"Tell anyone and I'll work you until you memorized every single book in the library."

Jiang Wei chuckled as he began walking with his master inside, "I'll manage to survive that."

Sima Yi froze as his face went pale, "You would—!"

Jiang Wei's laughter echoed in the air as he abandoned his side and ran through the doors of Wei castle. Sima Yi watched his apprentice disappear, slowly yet surely his own chuckle escaping him

The memory brought comfort and soothed his pain but leaving him unfulfilled and empty afterwards. Jiang Wei was gone.

His eyes directed at the sky, gazing at the star constellations he had repeatedly tried to teach Wei as a young child but who only looked at them as merely stars. The heavens appeared darker than usual but then again everything did.

"Rest in peace Jiang Wei, and allow me to fulfill your dreams for you." He spoke to the heaven's, to where Jiang Wei's spirit now remained for eternity.

Yet he didn't know that far in the distance, Jiang Wei was gazing out at the same stars, whispering his own vow to the moon.

Author Note: I'm a bit disappointed the officer conference scene didn't turn out entirely as I had hoped. I feel like their conversation was weak and so were their characters but I'm still very happy with the rest. Read and review.


	7. Guilt

_**SHU** _

Blood, so much.

_Blood that poured never ending as he looked at the piles of corpses that had fallen by his own blade, their azure colored armor no longer the symbol that reflected his home. _

_Jiang Wei's tears had ceased, having realized his fate and accepted his crimes as any apprentice must. He stared down at his trembling hands that gripped his weapon fiercely, his once white skin tainted now with the crimson life of others._

_He had killed many times before but never like this, to his own people, his blood. The survivors had fled from the torn warrior, Jiang Wei allowing them to escape as he stared widely at the lives he had taken._

_He attempted walking towards his horse that stood a few feet away, amazed by the weight of his body that threatened to make him collapse. The numbing pain had engulfed him completely, his sins too heavy to bear anymore._

_He had failed, as a warrior, as an apprentice._

_The steed nudged his head softly at his approach as though sensing his grief and reaching out to comfort him. Jiang Wei took hold ofthe reins with a clammy palmand surprisingly managed to lift himself up with his remaining energy. He kicked softly into his horse, averting his eyes away from the bodies._

_The silence of death seared his ears as he tried concentrating on the beating of hooves upon the ground, forcing his body to keep atop now hisonly companion from Wei. The doors he had long forgotten now stood open, revealing the rock bordered trail and distant mountains._

_Stepping outside the protected walls, he pulled on the reins, staring at the path ahead as a lone breeze came from the south and fiercely blew into his bruised face._

_He looked back towards the north, the memories of his friends and master so distant that they appeared to have only been a passing daydream. He had woken up, to a cruel reality._

_He was a traitor._

_The word nearly sent Jiang Wei into excruciating pain and he gripped his horse's strong neck to keep from falling off by the sudden wave of dizziness. He had committed the most sinful of acts that any officer could make._

_Defection._

_The tears he had thought left him now returned in more fury. And because of that. .he could not bring himself to go back despite his only hope for repenting. Execution waited for him at home and though his last string of honor and dignity pleaded for him to return, to claim responsibility and make justice happen. .the fear in him resisted._

_Jiang Wei bit his lip, he was a coward and because of that he could not face Lord Cao Cao, his friends, or his master._

_Wei inhaled deeply, willing his eyes to look ahead as he urged his horse to proceed and it did so trotting slowly._

_Which is why, he made the decision to leave. He had thought of other possibilities but this punishment suited him enough. A man without a country, without a purpose, Jiang Wei shuddered, no form of death could begin to even compare to such dire extremities._

_And he would meet fate with opened eyes as it mocked him, staring directly ahead;he owed that much to his master, to the Wei Empire._

_With each step further from Wei his heart broke, the weights upon his weak body only strengthened as they forcefully tried pulling him in the other direction. .back to home._

_"No, I can't. I'm alone now." He repeated aloud to himself, his words only making the pain more real and hope less._

_Time held no meaning to him as he continued forward, his eyes seared with the image of the bloodied faces that stared blankly up at him with death stilled eyes. The accusations his mind screamed at him grew unbearable as he struggled to deafen his ears from them, eyes closing shut._

_Traitor, murderer, failure._

_They grew too much to bear and the reins slipped from his hands as he finally fell from his horse and collapsed to dirt. He wept uncontrollably in the ground as he buried his hands into his face, despair and grief clouding his heart as though happiness never existed._

_He didn't deserve to live, to even exist._

_His glistening eyes looked up, gazing at histrident that had fallen only a few feet away; its bloodied blade seeming as the only salvation left for him, the only solution._

_With his last remaining strength, Wei crawled towards the weapon, his quivering hands reaching out towards the deadly end as they touched the tip of the defined blade, testing its sharpness._

_Blood trickled down from a minor cut received as he realized his weapon still useful. He sat there staring silently at the trident he gripped, struggling within himself to see any other options left to him. The instinct to survive continued to course through his blood, his pulse quickening as he resisted his heart's plea, submitting to the deepest waves of depression._

_"This is the only way." He whispered, surprisingly a gently warmth enveloping him as a calm eased over his weakened body–it will all be over soon._

_Wei positioned the sharp tip to his neck, wincing slightly as the blade cut into his outer skin, blood trickling down. "As my last act for Wei. . .I will gladly die as repentance for all that I have done." He closed his eyes, "Goodbye. .master."_

_Time seemed forever as he sat there, gathering his final thoughts and confessions; as he finally tightened his grip, biting down on his quivering lips as he waited for the pain to end all pains. I am finished. . ._

_"Jiang Wei stop!"_

Jiang Wei's eyes opened slowly as a shaky breath came from his lips. He looked around to notice the soft sheets pressed against his cheek as he had fallen asleep atop of them. He rose stiffly from his bed, his joints and muscles screaming for their deserved rest after their hard hours of training.

He sat himself up, feeling the familiar glow from the moon washing over his body as he turned his head to look out the window. Despite his fears and anger that always came afterwards, he grew use to them by now after dreaming of so many.

The night appeared peaceful, the stars forever bright as they dazzled against the black space, making the constellations clearer than ever. Jiang Wei bowed his head down as he moved to the edge of his bed and stood up, unable to sleep peacefully anymore this night.

He walked over to the end of his room, cracking open the door slightly as his eyes scanned the hallway for any signs of Shu officers still up. The dimly lit torches trailed along the dark corridor, a heavy silence indicating that all the officers had retreated to their chambers.

Cautiously he opened the wooden door, paying close attention that the hinges remained silent. Squeezing himself out of the narrow opening he quietly shut the door behind him, his ears intently listening for any approaching footsteps but hearing none. Walking down the long hallway, Jiang Wei carefully went past every door belonging to a sleeping officer.

His boots treaded softly on the stone floor, echoing just barely throughout the walls. One of the doors ahead he noticed a streak of light coming from its partly open door and he went against the wall, heart beating frantically as voices suddenly pierced the quiet.

"What of the Wu kingdom?" Came his master's quiet voice.

"As you predicted milord.The kingdom has gone into a temporary cease of battle. For the moment, they have retreated into their own territory." Informed the simple voice Jiang Wei assumed to belong to a servant.

"A kingdom whose foundation has crumbled, I doubt they will likely last for so long." Zhuge Liang stated idly.

"My reports have informed me thatEmperor Sun Quanstill refuses to yield and willcontinue on with his campaign to reclaim the land of Jing."

"Indeed. I have suspected so." He turned around, eyes inquisitively narrowing as a brow arched, "What more do you have of their strategist?"

"He's young sir, very young and inexperienced. They are wavering milord and are unlikely a threat to us anymore."

"And Wei?" Zhuge Liang's voice asked though the question was rhetorical.

A pause, "Growing stronger every day."

"As should we." He declared swiftly, "Inform my Lord of my new strategy." A frantic shuffling of papers was heard as Wei suspected the servant hastily preparing to record his master's note.

"Gather troops in the far northern parts of our territory. I and a handful of skilled officers of my choosing shall quickly follow. Once there, we shall begin preparations for battle to topple the Wei kingdom. And also, I want spies kept on Wu for a precaution, we can't afford to take any chances at this point."

"Yes my lord." The servant's light footsteps were heard as he walkedto the door and into the hallway. Jiang Wei immediately pushed himself away from the wall and into the middle of the corridor as he stood frozen, the servant noticing him as he appeared from the doorway.

"Lord Wei." The servant briefly bowed and then passed him, Jiang Wei turning to watch him disappear down the dark corridor.

The silence again setting in, Jiang Wei hesitantly peeked inside the room to see his master standing with his back facing him as he scoured the numerous piles of scrolls completely covering his desk.

Quietly, Jiang Wei inched slowly past his doorway, eyes never once leaving his master who appeared absorbed in his current work. _Always working. _

His admiration for Zhuge Liang excelled with each passing day, despite the doubts that still remained. Even knowing Zhuge Liang will never replace or alter his own opinion towards Sima Yi, he was undoubtedly a well devout strategist to the Shu kingdom. Had this war never occurred they would have likely become colleagues, both drinking on each other's knowledge.

But Jiang Wei would never be able to bring himself to forget. .forget all that he did. For what he took away. Never.

"Jiang Wei?" The voice snapped Wei from his attention and he whirled around quickly to see Zhuge Liang standing close to the open doorway, obvious that he had sensed his presence.

"M-master!" Jiang Wei bowed awkwardly, completely off guard by his abrupt appearance.

Zhuge Liang smiled warmly, "My pupil, what has brought you out so late at night?"

Jiang Wei opened his mouth to reply but then closed his lips when remembering the reason. "I just wish for a moment to myself. With your permission I would like to walk the grounds for awhile."

Zhuge Liang blinked, perturbed slightly after deciphering the anxiety playing in his apprentice's eyes, seeing through the unconvincing lie. "Permission given, feel free to make the night to yourself."

They bowed to one another, both turning to leave until Zhuge Liang stopped midway, turning back around, "I. .didn't see you at the officer's table during supper."

Jiang Wei froze, feeling the words piercing through, his master's usual eyes trying to decipherhis hidden reasons embedded deeply inside his own. "O-Oh?"

"If I am not mistaken, we haven't even had the pleasure of your presence at dinner ever since your arrival."

"My training and studies are my first priority, it is difficult to find the time."

"A great pity," Zhuge Liang said sadly, "There are so many I know who wish to meet you."

Jiang Wei eyes dimmed, unable to comprehend whether any of his words held any truth to them. "Please, give them my apologies."

"You should consider attending. I'm certain all of us will be quite pleased at the chance to know you better."

Jiang Wei swallowed difficulty as a sickening feeling rose in his gut, "If it shall please you then I will go." The apprentice bowed his head in respect, a chill running down his spine of imagining what torture awaited him from those who obviously despised him.

"Jiang Wei," his master's voice spoke, a comforting and more friendlier tone taken, "as a master I do not order you. .but as your colleague I merely am suggesting that you join us at the table."

He smiled weakly at the widening eyes of his apprentice who appeared greatly startled by the informality he had just witnessed from his master. "Good night my student." Zhuge Liang bowed and exited back into his room, closing the door and leaving Jiang Wei once again alone.

A troubled expression now emanated from his face as he too walked from the officer quarters and down the stone hallways. His hand brushed the cool surface of each brick intricately laid over one another in their unique design, concentrating more on the pattern as he passed down the corridor, glad once again for peace.

He never braved to roam the castle alone in daylight, knowing somewhere among these walls were his tormentors.

He walked down on of the many staircases the castle contained, his eyes inadvertently looking at the roof towering high above, the shadows hiding the ceiling that seemed to stretch on towards the very heavens.

Tapestries with beautifully painted dragons of green adorned the walls, gently blowing from the draft coming in from the windows high above.

His lone footsteps echoed among the darkened castle. His eyes gazed in awe at the architecture of the place, bitter contempt running through him as he realized how more marvelous the castle appeared to him thanTian Shuicastle.

He stopped at the end of the staircase on the fourth floor, a sharp pain suddenly piercing his stomach as he realized how long he had been without food for the day.

Regretting that he had missed supper, he began looking curiously around the halls, searching for a corridor that would take him to the kitchen. The castle itself appeared never-ending as its numerous doors, corridors and staircases led tomany different parts in the castle.

He suddenly noticed his mistake for braving the maze alone, just realizing he knew where none of the corridors led him, or how to return back to his chamber.

"Brilliant." The dry sarcasm escaped underneath his breath.

He ceased his aimless wandering, finally stopping to take in his surroundings and determine his location, if possible. Unfortunately, realizing himself within strange corridors he had hardly knew existed, Wei made his decision;he realized thatbycontinuing to movemight lead him to any hope of finding his way or worse, become discovered.

Another mistake, another chance for humility.

He walked slowly over to a vast window that overlooked the spacious land that Shu controlled. The sky appeared ever lasting with its multiple stars that covered each space and twinkled in all its glorious pride.

Despite the scenic display of nature, his eyes only focused ahead on the darkened horizon of the outer boundaries of the Shu territory, the northern lands of Wei. His heart seemingly dropped as the homesickness and terrible loss that had haunted him ever since arriving returned again.

The glass that stood between himself and outside, no matter how beautifully designed, only served as another wall to his prison, his punishment.

_This is your new home now._ A hand relaxed on the cool surface of the glass as he relieved a frustrated sigh that had lied deep within him._ No, not home. _His gaze wandered the glass until finally locking onto his reflection whose hazel eyes pierced through him with the same despair.

Accepting this place meant abandoning all he had learned and come to love. He knew this from the very beginning he joined, a choice he still hesitated to make though the trials drew closer everyday.

He still believed in Wei and their purpose to conquer the land and bring peace although he never dared mention this to his master even when he openly ridiculed their–his beliefs.

Wei's vacant eyes wandered to the armored wrist guard that gleamed fiercely in the moonlight that bathed him, adorned with the intricate design of a dragon painted in gold.

His fingers delicately graced over the sleek surface, studying every detail and precision made into the design. A hidden anger ate through his heart as he touched the symbol of the hated enemy he had once vowed to destroy in his life.

He had become that enemy, that symbol marking him forever for Shu.

His hand unconsciously reached inside the pocket beneath his green shroud where he kept hidden an object folded with a piece of fabric. Carefully, he opened the tattered cloth to reveal a beautiful medallion that fell into his hand.

The Wei crest was carved into the silver which shined magnificently into his eyes. The gift was given to him by his master at a young age, reminding him to never forget where his services lied.

And from then on, he always carried that treasure with him wherever he went, never forgetting the promise of that day. When informed to dispose of any possessions that identified him to Wei he refused to submit this and quickly hid it away from his master's knowledge.

Clutching the medallion in his hand, he never felt closer to Wei or his master, always giving hope that when the battle against Wei comes then perhaps. . .

He shook the thought immediately from his head and looked out the window again. Already suspicion had risen throughout the ranks that he only took his position as apprentice in order to serve as a spy for Wei.

He wrapped the medallion back in the cloth and placed it inside his pocket. Running back to Wei would only make certain of his death, either by them or Shu. Even though the desire pulsed through his veins with intensity he had to ignore them.

He could never let them know what he did.

He had killed, not just people but his very own people. As an officer he had fled away instead of assume the responsibility and taken his punishment willingly. He betrayed them all and because of his own selfishdesire to survive.

The haunting faces of the dead appeared over his own refection, their opened eyes meeting death with confusion and fear as their mouths remained open in a final attempt to scream but were never able to.

Jiang Wei quickly turned away as he collapsed to his knees that shook as he recalled the faces of his men, contorted with such agonizing pain, pain he inflicted on them with his own hands.

The nightmare came back before his tightly closed eyes, forcing him to relive the sorrows of his heart again and again.

_A scream. _

Jiang Wei winced at the cry only he heard, piercing his heart that began pounding madly against his burning chest.

_Another, this time able to see the silver blade dancing among the bloodied corpses. _

He groped for the wall frantically and pulled himself quickly to his feet, his body trembling uncontrollably as he listened.

_And another, blood tainting the ground as the body crumbled into a lifeless heap. _

He stumbled as he ran, willing himself to move away from the window but knowing he never could escape the terrible truth inside him.

_So many. . . _

Their cries harmonized together into a terrifying symphony that never ceased their torturing upon him, only growing in volume as they impressed the guilt further into his already breaking heart.

His trembling hands gripped his head as a searing white pain invaded his mind, blinding his thoughts as the cries reverberated mercilessly through. Wei fought against the invisible weight that began pressing down upon his chest, crushing his lungs as they struggled to breathe in life, life undeserving to him.

Turning a corner, he stumbled into a passing servant. The force knocked the man to the floor along with the contents of his tray that lied now broken upon the ground. The servant screamed at him angrily but Wei ignored the vulgar remarks as he ran away.

Only when he found himself in the cool air of the outside did he finally stop and rest his weary body. He panted madly as his shoulders heaved up and down, cold sweat dripping down his face as he listened again for those haunting cries.

But the only cries he heard were his own.

Author Note: I apologize for being very late on my updates, I struggled with this chapter but I'm hoping it turned out alright. Thanks for reviewing, keep on reviewing. Errors fixed.


	8. A Pheonix's Wrath

****

WEI

Chang-An–one slip of moon;

in ten thousands houses, the sound of fulling mallets

Autumn winds keep on blowing...

Cao Cao watched the troops of more than a thousand men assembling, his powerful figure standing on the wooden platform elevated high above them. The flames from the nearby torches illuminated his face in its warm glow as he looked on proudly at the displayed strength before him.

"Preparations are almost complete milord." Sima Yi's voice came from his side and he turned to see his strategist dressed in the appropriate battle garments.

"Excellent, well done." He commended as his arms folded, a smug expression plastered on his dark visage.

_So defy me will you Liu Bei? You will receive your just punishment for all the mutiny you caused! _

"Look before you Sima Yi," his arms outstretching as though opening to embrace the power before him, "is this not truly an army fit for the heavens?"

Sima Yi nodded silently, his fan held tightly against him as he overlooked each soldiers with satisfaction. "No one will stop us this time."

Cao Cao smirked and turned at the approaching footsteps coming up the wooden stairs. The handsome face of his son appeared before him as Cao Pi gave him a curtly bow. "Father, the divisions have all been grouped as you requested. They now await for your new orders."

"Ah, well done my son. And I trust your group has been properly informed of their specific orders?"

Cao Pi nodded, his wavy brown locks falling at the sides of his cheeks, "Yes father. Should any trouble come upon any of Sima Yi's troops, I will be close by."

A faint grunt came from Sima Yi's direction, an irritable expression crossing his face although able to successfully conceal his look of detest behind his fan. Looking away before they turned toward his direction, he stared out at the scene of men.

Powerful officers shouted commands at them. Lines of soldiers marched through the small path between the groups of already standing men; their loud footsteps trampling the ground in disciplined beat with one another, reaching their designated divisions. The shouting of their generals and officers commanding them with strict authority.

Zhang He stood before his troops, his spirited voice shouting encouraging words to his men who shouted in motivated unison.

Xu Huang positioned his axe closely to him as he climbed onto his white steed. The dignified Cao Ren marched down the aisles of his army, shield in hand as he debriefed them with a powerful voice that made up for his short height.

The two Yuan brothers stood beside one another, conversing among the loud ruckus that surrounded them.

"Remember, keep a clear mind Yuan." Xiahou Dun said over to his young brother who had begun testing the firmness of his bow with an arrow in place. "Do not allow for your anger to blind you. You cannot afford a mistake in a battle like this." He spoke firmly yet a hint of fear playing in his strong voice.

"Same goes for you." Yuan replied casually back, eyes still fixated on his bow as he pulled the arrow back on the string continuously.

"Don't underestimate your enemies as well," Dun warned as he rested the terrifying blade of his _kirin _sword over his right shoulder, "remember that nearly cost you your life once."

Placing the arrow back in its sack, Yuan muttered, "Yes, I know."

"And don't try to be the hero." Dun emphasized as his one eye gazed at the activity that bustled around him of men hurriedly passing. The sound of metal scraping against their sheaths, the rustling of bodies beneath heavy armor, and _chings _of spearheads getting sharpened sounded in their own symphony.

"I won't." Yuan reassured him although a sharp edge to his voice.

Xiahou Dun disregarded the tone in his brother's voice, "–remember that there's no heroism in dying for being reckless."

Yuan let out an irritable sigh, "Brother..."

"And don't go getting yourself cocky Yuan," Dun continued on with his lecture, "that leaves you vulnerable and more likely to make foolish mistakes."

"_Brother_."

"And don't—"

"Dun!" His older brother's eyes snapped back at Yuan's leveling ones. The words became lost as his train of thought slipped away and Dun cleared his throat, realizing his mistake. Yuan carried a look of annoyance although a smile slowly appearing, quickly nullifying the anger. The overprotectiveness of his older brother somehow comforted Yuan, knowing the overly act was his older brother's show of concern.

"I'll be okay. Just make sure that you don't die out there as well."

Dun sighed in defeat, a chuckle escaping him as he wiped at his bearded chin, "I will," a more serious look taking over him, "it's just. . ."

Yuan frowned when noticing Dun's eye suddenly overcome with grief as his lips fumbled for words. "Hey." Yuan's hand gripping his brother's shoulder, seeming to shake him from a thought as his head jerked up. "There was nothing you could've done for him."

Dun looked away, placing his hands on his belt as he nodded faintly, "I know." He whispered sadly as his voice faded away.

Accepting the fact that Jiang Wei had passed on proved difficult but knew with time the pain would eventually fade. However, the fact that he wasn't there to protect him or save him... he refused to accept that.

"I couldn't save Jiang Wei. That much is clear," Xiahou Dun said aloud firmly, Yuan looking up at him, "but I _refuse_ to loose the only brother I have left."

Their eyes met as they looked at each other and slowly the corners of their lips curved upward. They took each other in a short brotherly embrace, patting each other on the shoulder. "Don't worry about me." Yuan said, pulling back, "Just take care of yourself out there."

The disorderly voices that had begun to gradually fade on its own, came to an immediate hush as Cao Cao began moving to the front of the platform.

Cao Cao firmly raised his hand and a heavy silence befell over the army. All eyes turned in the direction of their lord, transfixing their gaze on him. They looked up at his majestic figure that stood underneath the dark blue color of the sky painted with clusters of stars.

"We began this war to bring an end to the chaos." His powerful voice echoed, "But now I see today that we fight for something far more important."

Every face before him looked on with determination as their eyes burned fiercely with their own individual resolve.

"Know that I am proud of each and everyone of you. Your courage and strength has given us the power we need to continue fourth and rule this land. " He paused, glancing over them all as deep pride settled within his chest, the silence only disturbed by the natural sounds of night.

"And this fight is not just about conquest. . but to carry out the hopes and dreams of those who are no longer here with us!" Nods of approval were given as Cao Cao paused, allowing for his words to sink in.

"All of you who have managed to come this far and stand here today. ." His voice rose dramatically, hand gripping for the hilt of his sword, bringing out the weapon as he spoke, "let us fight to restore the glory to our fallen comrades _together_!" The sword lifted high in the air.

A deafening cheer pierced the air as the soldiers raised their spears and swords in unison. Cao Cao looked on as their screaming voices echoed loudly, turning to Sima Yi and Cao Pi who stood at both sides of him. Both nodded in approval, unable to keep back a smile as they listened to the moving words that sparked a sudden energy, stirring an unknown feeling in their own hearts.

"Fight for those who cannot today!" Cao Cao screamed out, receiving a roaring cry back from his men. "Let their deaths not be in vain!" More cheers.

"Make Shu _pay_ for the lives they've taken!" By then the screaming broke off into whistling and whooping coming from every man as excitement reached its peak.

"We will conquer them at Jie Ting!" Xiahou Yuan yelled out enthusiastically at his group of men.

Zhang He raised his long and deadly talons that gleamed menacingly in the air, breaking away from his usually calm demeanor, "Let us dance them to their graves!"

Cao Cao smiled widely with satisfaction as he let a malevolent chuckle come forth, his strong arms folding in place as his eyes momentarily gazed at the stars. Shu had no chance...

"Army!" He screamed out, a metallic swift in the air sounding as he pointed the tip of his sword towards the main road, "Forward!"

Neighing of horses echoed among the shouts as the generals kicked the sides of their stallion's and broke out into a gallop. Clouds of dust appeared where they once stood as the horses' hooves easily kicked up the loose dirt on the ground.

The cheering of the men never died as each division followed their commanders obediently, marching south. Flags carrying Wei's imperial symbol ruffled noisily in the breeze, moving up and down to each motivated steps of their carriers.

Cao Cao turned swiftly towards his son who stood at attention before clutching his hands in their usual manner as he gave a respectable bow.

"Good fortune in battle son." Cao Pi cocked him a faint smirk before disappearing down the stairs, his blue cloak billowing behind him.

Cao Cao looked slowly over to Sima Yi who remained still, distant eyes surveying the soldiers who departed. "Sima Yi." He stated, drawing the attention of the strategist whose expression seemed disoriented, as though waking from deep within a long memory.

A firm grip dropped on the strategist's shoulder, who tensed slightly at the contact, "May you finally find peace after this."

Sima Yi's brows creased, lips tightening. Grief became evident in his cold eyes but after a quick blink vanished entirely, replaced by fiery resolve. He bowed humbly, his fan's black feathers waving in a cool breeze. "Thank you, milord."

Before Cao Cao's ears managed to pick up the faint words, Sima Yi had already turned away and left. His heavy robes scraped against the wooden steps as he descended the platform with long strides.

Cao Cao followed the gleam of Sima Yi's helmet, watching the man approach his steed who eagerly pattered its hooves on the ground. Cao Pi sat on the white stallion next to his,patiently waiting for his second-in-command.

The Wei's strategist placed a wooden sandal in the foothold, pulling himself over the horse's strong back. Finding the reins, he stole one final glance behind at Cao Cao, his words continuing to reverberate in his ears. _Find peace._

The affect of the words did little to console him yet he still appreciated them. And silently he prayed for them. _Soon, Jiang Wei. Very soon now._

He turned over towards Cao Pi as they exchanged a look between each other. Sima Yi gave a nod, indicating himself ready to leave. The soldiers had nearly all gone, leaving them to stand alone in a vast clearing.

Whipping their reins, the two horses galloped forward, disappearing into the darkness of the surrounding trees.

The Wei emperor watched their growing distant silhouettes contentedly. Looking up, he noticed the faint outline of mountains that made up the jagged horizon. "Liu Bei, you face the wrath of the Wei Kingdom now," he whispered, voice low and dangerous, "and this time..there's no where left to run."

The army had completely left by now, leaving him behind to soon follow but he still heard them clearly. Their footsteps sounding like the beating of war drums, trembling the ground underneath him.

all things make me think of Jade Pass!

When will they put down the barbarians

and my good men come home from this far campaign

(Tzu-yeh song, Li Po)


	9. The Falling Man

_**SHU**_

Prime Minister Zhuge Liang of Shu walked steadily through the outside gardens of the castle, a deep concern clearly playing in his downcast gaze. The moon illuminated his distraught face into a ghostly pale, aging him considerably and enhancing the wrinkles beneath his eyes.

His breath appeared visible in the cold air as his boots rang noisily on the stone pavement he followed. The windy path, lightened by stone lanterns, twisted through the beautiful flowerbeds of lilacs and wintersweets whose gentle blue and orange petals swayed softly in the night breeze. The surrounding willow trees bowed their sagging branches, their long and thin leaves constantly breaking off and taking flight into the wind.

The view of the castle walls became lost among the thriving shrubbery and ferns that dominated over the area, entangling together into their own forest. Walking through, Zhuge Liang slowly found himself disconnecting from his world and into the tranquil beauty of nature.

Whenever Zhuge Liang visited the gardens, all his doubts and worries became eased by the peaceful ambience that he had escaped to. Like the petals of cherry blossoms they whisked away into the air and settled beneath his feet, no longer as aggravating as he assumed them to be.

The sweet aroma of different fragrances emanating from the surrounding flowers lingered strongly in the air. Zhuge Liang halted his calm footsteps in an attempt to settle his nerves, admiring the radiance of each flower under the glowing moonlight.

He inhaled deeply, a sad smile crossing his face as he realized their stems wilting under the changing season. He lightly brushed one of them whose petals suddenly crumbled at his touch, leaving only an empty stem with crisp leaves.

No matter what new chaos befell upon them, this garden remained the same, oblivious to the outside turmoil that continued reigning over the land. And for that, Zhuge Liang remained forever grateful.

The fact that knowing at least one place remained untainted by the horrors of war, that peace actually existed somewhere, brought hope to him.

He turned around, his eyes meeting those of his apprentice who silently stood at his side, gazing in marvel at the view.

The boy had always remained so quiet since his arrival at Shu, afeared to speak even when permitted; as though aware of some dire consequence that no one else knew. Zhuge Liang had attempted to reach the boy countless times but his efforts only proved in vain as his apprentice merely nodded or responded in simple words. Despite the long months that passed them, Zhuge Liang relentlessly kept at his pupil, seeking for trust while searching for the single thread that might establish a connection.

A troubled sigh escaped him as he closed his eyes painfully in an attempt to will away his worries. But he found no peace in the garden anymore. The problems he now faced proved far too great for even nature's console.

The Age of the Three Kingdoms was coming to an end, and with a dawning of a new horizon, two enemies still remained. Without an accomplished successor, all he had worked for, his lord's ambitions, would be lost to the winds.

"Even in the darkest of times, you can find peace," Liang spoke aloud, his wise voice softening in the calming breeze.

Jiang Wei listened quietly, his eyes drawn to the luminous beads of light that hovered in the still air.

"Peace cannot disappear, no matter how much people believe it to do so." Zhuge Liang turned his eyes expectantly over to Jiang Wei who watched a firefly settle inside the petals of a white blossom.

"Do you understand my student?"

Jiang Wei's head looked up at the sound of his name, frowning slightly at his master's idiom. Zhuge Liang waited patiently, observing his apprentice as he struggled to reply, "Have you ever known peace Jiang Wei?"

Again a silence befell over the two as the question lingered in the air, expectant for an answer. A delicate sigh came from Jiang Wei, his eyes dimming somewhat in the mellowed darkness. For a moment, Liang thought he caught glimpse of a brief sparkle slide down his apprentice's cheek. But only brief.

"I. .I suppose," Jiang Wei's weak reply came, then with more assurance, "Yes, I have."

"And why did you?"

Jiang Wei looked frustrated by the new question, chewing on his bottom lip before reluctantly closing his eyes.

"Take your time." Zhuge Liang's quiet voice consoled, a smile hidden behind his elegant fan at seeing how hard his apprentice was trying. Obeying the command, Jiang Wei's eyes softened as he exhaled, the tension in his face releasing. A stronger breeze picked up, whispering through the sagging branches of the willow they stood underneath.

As the dead leaves swirled around them, a faint smile emerged onto Jiang Wei's face.

"My mother. ." he whispered, his words sounding distant as he remembered, "She has . . this beautiful smile that. . .filled me with so much warmth whenever I looked into it."

And immediate grief consumed his apprentice's eyes as he blinked them open, quick to wash the sorrow ridden upon his features. Zhuge Liang's all-knowing gaze became troubled as he realized the expression he had come to know since Jiang Wei's arrival. Never a day had passed when he had not witnessed that pain resurface. It came clear to anyone who understood loss, shadowing a man who will suffer unto his last days.

"I–I'm sorry sir," Jiang Wei's voice grew shaky, turning his attention to his master, "I guess I. . .lost myself for the moment."

He student still remained a mystery yet to become unsolved. However, each step closer seemed to draw him further from before. The separation between master and apprentice grew to where a few words exchanged made all the difference.

Zhuge Liang reassured him with the corner of his lips curving upward slightly, "Come." He beckoned and they continued with their nightly walk. Long and steady strides went up against more lighter and fast paced footsteps. Liang smiled, comforted to know his successor stood close to him, the light of the future. Yet despite his exceptional skills and disciplined training received in the Wei camps, he still gravely lacked in many other parts.

But he had no single hope of teaching the boy unless he discovered the way to open Jiang Wei's heart to him. Thoughts playing within his mind, finding more ways to coax the much more spoken man he knew Jiang Wei to be.

The growing doubts of the Shu strategist came to a rest as the gentle flowing of water reached his ears. Approaching a wooden bridge that stretched over a man-made pond, he slowed in his steps. Crossing over, he rested himself at the center and propped his arms on the edge, peacefully watching the creation of countless gardeners who had reproduced their own artful depiction of Mother Nature.

Fireflies danced wildly over the numerous lily pads, drawn by the flowers' fragrance. The sound of rushing water emanated from a waterfall nearly hidden behind the thickness of the moss growing over the jagged rocks that bordered the thin line of water. The surface of the water sparkled with heavenly brilliance, reflecting his own face, Jiang Wei's, and the stars above them.

"The garden brings solace to those who seek its grace." Zhuge Liang said with great calm, "When in great worry, I find myself here, walking the path." Keeping watch over Jiang Wei from the corner of his eye, he continued, "If you listen closely, and open yourself entirely, even the most troubled of souls can heal."

A long silence passed, filled only by the merrily song of crickets.

"Except..." Jiang Wei finally spoke, "there are sins that can never be forgiven. They heal, yes, but the scar remains."

"You misunderstand me Jiang Wei." Zhuge Liang stated without reprimand.

At this, Wei's eyes turned to his master's, somehow a hopeful plea lingering in those brown depths. "Did I?" His voice a whisper, quiet to conceal some hidden fact Zhuge Liang hadn't noticed, not until now.

Giving no indication that he knew of this, Zhuge Liang's taut features relaxed slightly, breathing out a sigh, "What's done is done. The past is already written, like the pages of history. Even though we may dislike what is there, we cannot change, but only turn the next page and dare to hope we a more satisfied with what comes next."

He looked to see Jiang Wei's eyes looking back down to the pond surface, his hardened expression seeming even more troubled. Zhuge Liang resisted the urge to ask, only continuing on without falter in his speech, "Fate works in mysterious ways Jiang Wei. Sometimes we do not like what it presents us but we make the best of what we can... And should we stumble on our path, we must lift ourselves up every time. For if we lie there, we become trapped, unable to move backward or forward."

"And what of a man who keeps falling?" The youth persisted, driven by an unknown motive that perplexed his master who gave an absent wave of his fan.

"Life is unpleasant for most. But if that man stays down nothing will become of him, whereas rising might benefit him with good fortune." Noting the still disconcertment on his pupil's face, he allowed his rare warm smiles to grace his face, "Which is why we must treasure what happiness we experience."

Jiang Wei frowned slightly, noticing the deep stare coming from Liang's eyes. "Prime Minister?"

Zhuge Liang allowed his voice to grow stern, stressing his point. "Jiang Wei, you are to carry a responsibility that is greater than even that of Lord Liu Bei. You are the very light that will guide our kingdom into the new age. But in order for you to do so, you mustn't allow for yourself to stumble."

He saw Jiang Wei's eyes widen at his words, revealing that of scared child, unwilling and fearful.

"The journey your embarking on will be difficult and you will suffer, but that is required to learn, to lead."

Jiang Wei had to look away, his eyes focusing on ripples in the water, created by the small silhouette of fish that swayed beneath its crystal surface. "What you ask of me," his words shaking, "I..I cannot possibly do."

Liang's eyes hardened, "Then you will be forsaking a kingdom to its own destruction."

"How can I lead when I'm _shunned_ in this kingdom?" He demanded, a sharpness to his words as frustration and pain alike broke through.

"What the other officers and men do should be none of your concern. They will never have the burden that you are carrying now and so what they think are irrelevant for the time being. And should you commit yourself to your studies, then they will come to respect you."

"How can they respect someone they see as a ghost? I once stood against them as an officer of Wei, how can they possibly trust me!"

Liang's calm demeanor never faltered, even during the argumentative words of his student. Instead he listened with a fatherly patience.

"The hearts of men are difficult to change, but given time they will change. Like you." He went silent, turning his body in Wei's direction. "I shall retire." They bowed, Jiang Wei dipping lower to convey his respect. "You may follow whenever you wish."

"As always your words of insight are wise, Master Liang. I can only hope to live up to your excellence."

Zhuge Liang rose, nodding before turning and walking down the pathway they had so recently taken. He felt the eyes of his student press upon his back and stopped midway, though keeping his back to Jiang Wei.

"Jiang Wei, there is a reason why I chose you." He paused, an instant sorrow claiming him, "I can only pray that you see why someday." And with that, his gentle footsteps faded into the silence as he left the garden, disappearing back into the outside world.

_8_

Jiang Wei brooded silently upon the bridge, his eyes unable to look up, a gravity weighting them down. A warmth enveloping him, one that choked the breath from his lungs, constricting until he barely had the strength to breath.

I am Shu's future. I am the light that must guide.

The truth came crumbling down upon his body like chains. His mind spiraled, too overwhelmed to think clearly as the pressure of all things clashed with each other, each responsibility greater than the last. And though he forced upon himself to accept them dutifully, a question screamed out from beneath the chaos.

Had they even asked him if he wanted this? _Did_ he even want this? "Yes," the words coming out forcefully, yet with false declarative, "Yes I do!"

But each time he came near to acceptance, those memories only pulled him away. Somewhere inside him, the loyalty and duty of Sima Yi's apprentice refused to submit. The burning in his chest grew as it heaved up and down, fueling the heart beneath his breast, the heart belonging to a Wei officer.

His hand unknowingly fingered the cool and smooth surface of the medallion hidden beneath his breast plate. Pleading for the strength and energy that it once symbolized to wash over him, take him away, far away from here, from this place.

Yet, in a sudden enraging reflex his fingers gripped tightly around it. He yanked the treasure belonging to his past self out into the open, breaking the chain in the process.

And he ran, his feet taking him out from the gardens, the castle grounds, through the fields and into the nearby forest. Shadows streaked by him with, an eerie malice seeming to follow suit as the dark shapes of night contorted to demonic figures. The cold air only intensified as the torrent echo of the nearby river came rushing into his obscured vision. Clutching the medallion tightly, his teeth dug deeply into his lower lip until they bled.

Fate works in mysterious ways Jiang Wei.

Reaching the edge, he found realized himself trembling.

Sometimes we do not like what it presents us but we make the best of what we can.

Pulling back his arm, he let out a strangled cry, intent on throwing his past away. Forever.

And should we stumble on our path, we must lift ourselves up every time.

But the hatred vanished just as quickly, his determination washed away, a chill suddenly clasping hold of his arm in a cold grip.

For if we lie there, we become trapped.

Faces danced before his eyes, those of friends and family of Wei. But he struggled nonetheless, wanting his liberation that gradually began to seem less desirable.

We become unable to move backward or forward.

No! He wanted to go forward! To live his life free of this pain that ate away at him–destroying him.

And what of a man who keeps falling?

Jiang Wei collapsed to his knees, sobs racking his body as no tears came. "Let me go!" He shouted, contempt directed at his former master, at himself for being too weak. "Let me go..."

"Let me go! Let me go!"

Sima Yi glared angrily down at the younger Jiang Wei who grimaced as his master's grip tightened in a deadly clasp around his arm. "Until you learn to listen and obey me, you shall be confined to your room!"

The boy struggled, though unable to outwit the much more powerful man.

"You're not my father!" Jiang Wei screamed out in defiance as he saw the door to his room thrown open. The painful hold released from his arm, only for cold fingers to clutched the back of his neck before he was sent to the floor inside.

"I'm your master. That's all the reason that's needed!" And the door closed, followed by a click of the lock.

Jiang Wei clutched the medallion close to his bosom.

Jiang Wei, there is a reason why I chose you. I can only pray that you see why someday.

"But I can't." He whispered in defeat, "I can't."


	10. Dinner and Threats

_Author Note:_ Back from the dead. And yes, it was a long death, let me tell you. This story like my others will be undergoing MAJOR construction. Now that I've got a lot more years of experience under my belt, I'm able to go back and re-edit many things that I believe desperately need attention. I left a brief explanation of my absence on my profile. But in a nutshell, I've been focusing on my major. Now I finally have extra time to spare to come back to this fun hobby of mine. Sorry to keep you waiting. Sorry about the errors that appear, I'm still trying to get to the new layout. This isn't as impressive as I wanted, since this chapter has been written a while back. I will return to make it better.

_**SHU**_

The endless chattering of officers surrounding Jiang Wei did little to soothe the anxiety that he felt building within his chest. Obnoxious voices and laughter came too close for comfort, Jiang Wei feeling the warm yet foul breath of the men they belonged to. What's more, he had found himself at the very center.

Despite how politely he had refused the Prime Minister's invitation, tonight his master had iced the words into a command he could not protest to. The heated feeling never left him when he had first walked through the stone arch and into the Dining Hall of his Shu comrades. He remembered the silence, the surprised eyes that went immediately cold once recognizing him.

All but one.

Emperor Lui Bei of Shu rose amidst the intense silence that befell over even those of the lowest ranks. The servant standing in the shadows helped him with his chair which foretold his imperial stature. The emperor moved along with the normal grace of a simple man, greatly startling Jiang Wei. He had assumed him only for another officer among those who seated themselves like high judges behind the long table, and he as their convicted man.

Hearing the light footsteps walking around the end of the table, Jiang Wei couldn't help but stare at the Shu emperor approaching them. The softened features that spoke kindness greatly opposed the demanding and strict severity of the Wei emperor's. Privileged to only see Lord Cao Cao once, he recalled the fear he felt when standing in his very presence, unlike the security now.

Liu Bei's pleasant smile, however, looked strained even though his brown eyes conveyed the genuine warmth meant.

"My lord," Zhuge Liang bowed respectfully, the silken white robes shifting softly as they grazed the stone floor, "Allow me to introduce to you my newly taken apprentice, Jiang Wei of Tian Shui.

The clasp that Zhuge Liang kept on Jiang Wei's wrist, primarily to keep him from shying away, ushered the timid boy forward. Directing his gaze immediately to the floor, Jiang Wei repeated the same low bow. "An honor milord. I have heard nothing but praise from Master Liang of your unparalleled virtue and sincerity."

A grunt came from the far end of the royal dining table although poor to conceal the bitterness in the tone. Whispers rose dramatically from the soldiers behind him, a slight dizziness coming to Jiang Wei as he caught one of the officers murmur. "Obviously," the slurred words came thick with intoxication, "he was probably trained to put a blade through his neck as well." Surrounding Shu officers bowed their heads, stifling the laughter that rose in their throats.

Jiang Wei didn't need to look to see who the words belonged to.

Liu Bei beamed at the honoring words Jiang Wei had spoken, seemingly flattered as a faint blush rose to his cheeks. AI'm pleased to know your master thinks so highly of me. Giving a nod in Zhuge Liang's direction before continuing, "And I'm also very delighted to have the privilege of finally meeting you. Your master has done nothing but rave of you."

Jiang Wei caught the bafflement that Liu Bei quickly blinked away as he cleared his throat, his voice lowering considerably as he addressed Zhuge Liang, "He's so very young, I never knew."

Clearly amused by the observation, Zhuge Liang allowed a faint smile to grace his features, "As was I when he first came to me. But do not underestimate the boy, Jiang Wei has a brilliant mind, one that promises survival to our kingdom in the future."

Again that queasiness, he shifted uncomfortably in place, feeling his master's grip around his wrist tighten harshly who had sensed his withdrawal. Liu Bei merely looked on, oblivious to the tension occurring between them. "I'm happy to hear...I hope Shu will be as good a home to you Jiang Wei. We're very grateful to have you with us."

At this, Jiang Wei raised his eyes directly at him, unable to convey the deepened hatred he felt brewing at the sentence. Though feigning a smile, he struggled to keep the anger from edging his soft words, "I am most certain it will," he chose carefully, "I am..truly _blessed_ to be here."

Both his master and lord seemed greatly satisfied, Jiang Wei looking away to conceal an expression that would indicate otherwise. Placing a gentle hand on Jiang Wei's shoulder, Zhuge Liang gave a curt bow. Jiang Wei's heart beat again as he felt himself moving away.

Relieved to hear the noises of the hall returning to normal volume, Jiang Wei allowed a shaky sigh to release as he felt his dizziness subside.

"You meet your lord's eyes directly when in his presence Jiang Wei," he heard his master's stern reprimand in his right ear, "never dishonor him by looking away."

A protest burned on his lips, but Jiang Wei kept them cleverly shut, having learned enough times during his youth of the consequences that came afterwards. Those memories he did well to keep shrouded, secluded in the far back of his mind. Yet remembering of the cruel punishment he received at the hands of his former master, found him yearning for them again. The long months here had risen his desperation for the need to hear Master Yi's voice, even if in admonishment. Just so long as he was able to listen again.

"Forgive me master," the last word came out delicately, Wei leaving out the contempt intended for it, "I should've not dishonored you by doing so, for that I am sorry."

"Excused," Zhuge Liang dismissed just as quickly, "but I expect better from you in the near future."

They approached two vacant seats at the end of the royal table, Zhuge Liang seating himself as Jiang Wei took the one next to him, eager to take the neutral position that blended him in with the crowd. He made sure to ignore the icy glances given to him by the officers to his right, their eyes speaking clearly of their disapproval for him sitting with them as an equal-as well as everyone in the room for that matter.

Instead, he distracted his gaze to the table, noticing the steaming plates of rice and other palatable cuisines. As expected, the fine dishes had been arranged with the main courses at the center, nearest to the emperor's reach. The polished surface of wood he noticed as the only fine piece of furniture in the colossal hall, obvious for the highest-ranking officers, the others as rough wooden tables and benches for their men. Tapestries of beautiful crafted design hung proudly on each of the walls, showing off the mastery of it's creator. The standing torches gave off a mellow lighting that set the warm ambiance, creating a more pleasurable atmosphere to dine.

While hungry when he had left from his room, Jiang Wei's appetite had long since disappeared once entering into a room crowded with those who apparently wished for the end of his existence. However, quick to see that an empty plate only caused more repulsive looks towards his direction, he filled his plate with a small helping of rice and stir-fried vegetables.

He watched on as everyone ate, ravishing each bite that the wooden chopsticks allowed. A churning in his stomach mixed with nausea caused the food to look all the more distasteful but he reluctantly brought a small bite to his lips. Chewing more than needed allowed him to keep from scarfing the rice down like he saw many men do, while also giving the illusion that he was eating.

"Jiang Wei you're not eating." Zhuge Liang bluntly made the observance.

At this, Jiang Wei took a larger bite from the vegetables, immediately regretting the act when he felt his stomach groaning. Unconscious to his expression that clearly revealed his inner distress, the sudden unfriendly voice startled him. "Enjoying your meal I presume?"

His body stiffened, his throat tightening as he attempted to swallow though unable to. Looking past his master he saw the expectant eyes of Zhao Yun sitting a few seats away, along with the rest of the Five General Tigers who had stopped in their meal to turn at him.

"Or does it not meet your high standards?" Jeered the powerful voice as the bearded face of Zhang Fei leaned out to meet him. Finally managing to swallow, Jiang Wei forced a smile to his lips when he saw Zhuge Liang watch him curiously, awaiting for him to respond.

"No it's not that," struggling to keep his voice indifferent though he much rather wanted to spit a mouthful in their mocking stares of sincerity, "I'm just not use to this type of indulgence."

His smile grew at the dissatisfaction that appeared on their faces, seeing it clear that he would not respond to their taunts.

"I'm not surprised to hear it," Fei pressed on with drunken repose, carrying on like that of an attentive storyteller. "From what I heard, the Wei soldiers eat nothing but garbage that tastes worse than dog food." He nodded his head in affirmation at the cocked eyebrows received by the surrounding generals, "Yes it's true! I heard because their suffering from crop shortages that their taking to eating the very dirt and grass they walk upon. Starvation is what's happening. Sometimes if their desperate, I heard they will go as far as eating their own soldiers that fall." He took another large swig of wine, wiping the red juice from his lips with the back of a strong hand, "But what do I know right?" He chuckled heartedly as he nudged Yun with his elbow, "Why don't we ask the kid?"

"Yes, Huang Zhong's voice bearing false interest, seeming to pick up the hint. "Tell us, what barbarities do those savages do? Is it true that they rape the women they capture before slitting their throats and leaving their bodies out to decay?"

"I heard they slaughter whoever disagrees with that tyrant of an emperor, women and children alike." Zhang Fei added with clear glee, watching Jiang Wei's hand clenching into a trembling fist. The thought of responding by telling them what tales he had heard of Shu seemed the most logical, and knowing of their intention to try to anger him, came all the more tempting. Yet in the presence of his master and lord, he dared not risk the generals' wrath, especially since his voice would stand alone against those in the room.

Ma Chao set his glass down, the hate thick in his firm declaration, "They are murderous bastards, ruthless and cold-hearted who would not hesitate in killing even children for their own personal gain. There is nothing else that is needed to be said."

Guan Yu nodded as he spoke with equal conviction, "They must be destroyed. It is what's best for China and it's people. Too long has their villainy spread it's chaos over the land. Peace must be restored."

"And that dream is almost realized my friends," Zhao Yun's optimism lightening the mood, "Already we've managed to invade and occupy Tian Shui, a region far into their territory."

"Not that we have much to show for it." Zhang Fei snorted. The roaring laughter broke from each of them as a few leaned forward to slap Fei on the back, raising their glasses.

Jiang Wei remained still, controlling the rise and fall of his chest as his heart hammered furiously against his breast. He welcomed the hatred gathering within, strengthening his heart's devotion to Wei, fueling the resolve of the Wei officer to kill his enemy. He despised himself for weakness, allowing the generals' words to stab at his heart, tearing apart his spirit, not accepting him.

Gratefully he allowed himself to drown in the memories that came rushing back, watching himself privileged to eat quiet meals with his master during their long hours of studying. Remembering Xiahou Yuan and Xiahou Dun stealing him away for their usual nightly outings to the local village, without Master Yi's knowledge. Friendship, love, a time when he never felt out of place, or alone.

"Are you alright, Jiang Wei?"

The concern gaze of his master came into view as he turned his head over to meet him. Suddenly guilt consuming his heart for ever feeling such hatred, especially towards one whom he held such reverence to. A face of a man who gave him the second chance to live, his only inspiration that tied him to the world of the living.

"No." He whispered simply, "Everything's fine."

The calculating eyes never left him, reading through the false assertion that Liang clearly saw his apprentice using as an outer shell of protection. Yet before he had a chance to intervene Jiang Wei's thoughts, he heard the beckoning voice of Liu Bei.

"I must leave you, I shall return shortly Jiang Wei." Frowning when he noticed the gaze he received from his student, abruptly stopping him as he rose. "My lord is calling me."

Jiang Wei only nodded weakly, the words unleashing a fear he had struggled to keep under control.

And now he sat here, hearing but not listening to the pointless conversation around him. The voices exchanging echoed the long years of companionship and earned trust. A close and informal bound that Jiang Wei knew of only when he had been back home, back in Wei.

Slowly, he allowed himself to become detached from the present, dwelling only in the peaceful memories of his once happiness. The method was one he had learned from veteran officers who underwent severe interrogation from the enemy. Doing this allowed the human spirit and will to survive unharmed, while the body suffered from brutal tortures.

A tactic of escape, he found himself using often, perhaps too fondly.

The voices faded, the surroundings disappeared, and the loneliness dissipated. Life around him went by, ignoring him casually with a cruel disregard, but he no longer cared. He had encased himself inside his own world, where no one could enter or reach him. And there he waited, until he deemed it safe to come out again.

Jiang Wei had become so engrossed in his thoughts that he never heard the five chairs scrape against the floor as their occupants left. The powerful footsteps coming towards him somehow awakened him, alarming him as their intimidating aura made him stiffen.

"What are ya doing sitting here all alone?"

Jiang Wei grimaced as he smelled the reeking breath of alcohol, but kept silent.

"Hasn't anyone told you that it's rude to not answer an officer when addressing you?" Zhong chided, his slightly trembling elderly voice only bringing the taunt to full affect.

"Give him some time," Chao added bitterly, "He came from Wei, a place where people aren't accustomed to manners or any nobility at that."

Jiang Wei's grip on the edge of the table tightened as he tried controlling the urge to lash out no longer with words but fists. Despite how his blood boiled, he maintained power over his emotions, holding to the strength of the Wei warrior inside him.

"But you're in Shu now," the closeness of Fei's low voice sending a chill down Jiang Wei's spine, "And unlike your pathetic Wei Kingdom, we won't be as forgiving to your usual customs."

"Best forgot them and accept the Shu way of things." Came Guan Yu's voice.

"We wouldn't want to see you end up in a dispute of some sort with another Shu general." Jiang Wei catching the grin before it disappeared beneath the grim expression on the clansman's face.

"Have I not already sworn my allegiance to Shu?" Jiang Wei finally able to find his voice, assuming a reserved tone, "Is that not enough to _satisfy_ you?" His words shot out as poison intended for all of them, their severity emphasized by his darkening eyes.

A cold hand landed fiercely on his shoulder, turning him in his chair as he met the beastly man's fiery gaze, AListen to me you little brat, Fei growled dangerously, face coming close, AI don't know who you think you are and I don't care what Zhuge Liang thinks of ya. By my book, your not even good enough to eat in the same room as our lord. I'd wipe dirt over your face if I didn't think you'd taint it with that Wei influence of yours. Recoiling only made the grip on him tighten, light chuckling coming from the others.

"But I'm warning you. If you screw up, step outta line just once, or look suspicious in anyway, I will personally slit your throat and leave your body where the buzzards will get you."

"Is that a threat general?" Jiang Wei asked cooly, anger seething out from his gritted teeth.

"Enough brother," Guan Yu warned as he placed a firm hand on Zhang Fei's, "You forget yourself, and exactly who this boy is."

"Naah, it's clear who he is," Fei standing up from his leaned position, "That Sima Yi's written all over him, I can see it in his eyes. He's planning to kill everyone one of us, poison our drinks when we least suspect it." He sneered, "I don't even know why the Prime Minister bothered with you. If you ask me, he's wasting his time."

At this Jiang Wei stood immediately from his seat, a few of the generals blinked in surprise at the sudden reaction. Zhang Fei's grin only twisted in dark amusement, "What? You wanna fight me?! Go on then." Coaxing him on like a small child.

He had the vulgar words of absolute hate already formed in their powerful sentences, racing through his mind. How to use them into inflict the most pain and anger, whom each was for, fueled by his intellect that gave him knowledge on how to use them in ways that would make their faces pale.

But they had clogged in his throat, as useless to him as the mask that left him vulnerable, faltering to reveal the extreme hurt that lay evident in his eyes. His true self remained a spectator, watching on with disgust at his weakness that clearly showed. Unable to speak, Jiang Wei simply walked away, shoving hard past the bodies that stood intentionally in his way. Their muffled chuckling rang throughout his ears as he walked down the aisle of tables where the faces looked up to watch.


End file.
